Well, This Bloody Sucks
by NoUsernameNeeded
Summary: So here's the gist. I had a fairly normal life living in the church with my dad in England. Suddenly he says that we have to move to Japan, for his work and I can't be with him. So he's sent me to live with some distant relatives. Turns out that these 'relatives' are six vampires. I'll try my best to survive. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, my name's Eliza Lampton. Pleased to meet you.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated as well as comments. Just so you know, I freaking LOVE Diabolik Lovers but sometimes main characters just need to be a bit more badass so here is the results of the thoughts of my brain! It's pretty much the same storyline but I might do a sequel to this.

Prologue

I sit in the car listening to music through my Beats headphones. It's the only thing that's keeping me awake at this moment. As I gaze out of the window I wonder who these 'distant relatives' are. But then again my family's huge.

"Yo!" I yell out at the driver "Are we there yet?" I ask him. He replies with silence. _All right then. _I grumble to myself as I give up my failing attempts of conversation.

A little while later the car stops. I take this as a silent signal saying 'Get the hell out of my car, you annoying girl'. So I do, taking my suitcase and my bag with me.

"Wow, that house is huge." I say to myself as I open the gates to the mansion. As I walk past an elaborate fountain, I feel one drop of rain on my head and then my hand.

"Oh, dammit. I hate rain!" I sprint to the front door as the heavens open up and drenches me.

I knock on the huge door. "Hello? Anybody-." My sentence gets cut off by the door suddenly creaking open. "Home?"

Well then, it's a new adventure for me!

Oh yeah, you don't know who I am yet.

My name's Eliza. Eliza Lampton. Nice to meet you.


	2. You Should Be Dead!

**There is someone, somewhere on this big ball we call Earth that actually likes this. Wow. That's pretty cool for me. Thank you OtakuDL for actually favouring and following this story. It's a huge confidence booster for me! **

* * *

Chapter 1

You Should Be Dead!

I enter the mammoth excuse for a house and ponder about how much money these relatives actually have. Actually, I don't know anything about these people other than the fact that they're pretty much the same age as me and we'll get along. I'm just hoping that's true.

I give myself an appearance check. I have loose jeans in the shade of a night sky paired with a purple and black stripy sweater. My special rosary complete with my gemstone (topaz for November) hangs around my neck safely tucked underneath. I comfortably replace my dark blue cap on top of my bushy, black African hair that's tied back leaving a comfortable pillow of hair.

My chocolate button eyes scan the room as my ankle boot-clad set across the room in search of any sign of life. To my right I see a boy lying on a sofa.

He has burning-red hair in a messed up fashion and seemed to either be really bad at putting on clothes or doesn't give a damn about them since he's wearing a school shirt with half of the buttons undone showing his chest. Not that _I'm _complaining or anything. He has his red tie around his neck. And by that I mean tied around his actual neck. He has black trousers on with the right leg rolled up to just below his knee and his belt showing on top of his shirt with his blazer topping his outfit.

I leave my suitcase where it is and walk over to him. My boots the only sound in this house of silence.

_He's asleep. How very nice of him._ I lay a hand on his shoulder to coax him awake only to receive goosebumps on my chocolate-like skin by his freezing temperature. I snatch my hand away in mild shock and instead try to feel his pulse.

My eyes widen at the realisation that this random person his dead! That sucks! He's hot too!

"Why the hell would there be a dead body right here in this house?" I ask out loud whilst taking out my phone to call the police about this lifeless body.

Suddenly, tomato-head wakes up revealing emerald eyes and swipes my phone away from me.

"Damn you're noisy." He remarks whilst slowly sitting up.

I stare at him in shock.

"It's not as if it's your house. So be quiet." He shoots me a tired but effective glare.

I ramble out words before I process them in my brain.

"Dude! I'm noisy? You're supposed to be dead!"


	3. Fatherly Love

**Hello again! I'm back with a new chapter! As you've probably worked out by now, I'm doing this in first person. Spoiler alert! For all of those who haven't watched the anime, don't read this part! I'm thinking of finishing this story when Eliza is just about to be cured after stabbing herself so in 6 different sequels she has a romance story with each of the brothers in a different story. How does that sound? Review if you like the idea!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Fatherly Love

"Why the hell would I be dead?" Tomato-Head asks.

"Well let's see. You're as cold as a stone statue in snow and you had no damn pulse. What was I supposed to think? That you- HEY!" Before I get to finish my rant, he grabs my waist and pins me to the sofa. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask him whist wriggling to get away from him.

"What am I doing?" he smirks "Well I thought you'd already know. I'm about to take you of course." He suddenly starts to lean over my neck.

"Oh no you don't!" This perv thinks I'm that easy. HA! I hold him away with my left arm and ready a punch to his eye with my right when we both hear someone speak.

"Ayato, what's all of the commotion down here?"

Tomato-Head curses at the sound. "Dammit it's Reiji." _You should be thanking him. Two more seconds and you would be clutching your eye in pain you little bugger. _

"Should I remind you that this is our entrance hall? Where we greet our guests. Please take your activities to your private room." I manage to place a face to the voice. He's tall with his school uniform pristine and perfect. He has black hair which is neat and he has square glasses that frame piecing red eyes.

_Why would you wear coloured contacts when you have glasses? _I ask silently in my head not wanting to offend him. He looks like a person who would give you mountains of work to do if you annoy him.

"Oh whatever. You're such a buzzkill." Tomato-Head, or should I say Ayato, sighs in bothersome surrender and lifts his weight off of me. I take this chance to get off the sofa away from him.

"Well thank the Lord for that!" I remark.

Benson turns his gaze to me. "And who might you be?" He asks.

"I'm Eliza Lampton. My father has sent me to live here since he is working where I cannot be." I answer politely whilst re-adjusting my cap.

"Why wasn't I informed about this?" Benson, or should I say Reiji, asks himself. _I don't know mate. It's your damn house. _"Ayato, explain this to me." He commands.

"How would _I _know? This is new to me too. You never told me you would be moving in with us Choco-Pan." Ayato justifies himself.

"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere, Tomato-Head!" I retaliate while he turns his head away like a spoiled little brat. "And what the hell do you mean by 'Choco-Pan'?"

"What the hell do _you _mean by Tomato-Head?" We stare each other down for a while before Reiji speaks up.

"Well this is rather strange. I don't see why I wasn't informed about this matter. We shall discuss this at a different place. Follow me." He starts to walk away. "Please take her luggage to her room" He calls out at no-one in particular.

I turn around to find a grey-haired man taking my bags and then disappearing into the shadows.

Giving Ayato one last dirty look, I spin around and follow Reiji.

**.o0o.**

I sit in the middle of the largest sofa in the room. To my right is Ayato, to my left is a seat that inhabits no-one. A low table is in front of me with Reiji standing behind.

"Now." Reiji's voice brings me to attention. "Tell us who you are and how you came to enter this house."

I take a relaxing breath, "My name is-"I get cut off by a chuckle coming from up high.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Another voice says. "Could it be that a cute little human girl has decided to visit?" I raise my right eyebrow at him in irritation. It's nothing personal, it's just that something irks be about being called cute. And I'm not little; I'm 5 foot 5 inches.

This boy's hair was a burnt orange topped with a black fedora. He has his school shirt on with a black tie and a furry hoodie under his blazer. His jeans reached just below the knees.

Next thing I knew, I felt something wet on my cheek. Turns out he goes at the speed of light since I turn to find his tongue poking out. "Dude, that's just disgusting!" I give an outburst whilst he just chuckles. "My, my you smell so sweet and your skin tastes delicious.

"Let me have a taste!" Someone else says and then I feel the same sensation by my ear. "Your right. She does taste delicious.

I lose my patience. "You both cut that out otherwise you'll end up eating your own roasted tongues!" I threaten fiercely.

"Aw but it's only natural to want to taste something that looks delicious isn't it?" Says Hat-Guy.

"I agree." Says the other dude. I can't be bothered to see what he looks like right now.

"Stop it you two." Ayato perks up. _Oh. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. _"Yours Truly saw her first so Yours Truly is going to be her first everything." _Please ignore my last thought. Turns out I was wrong._

"Lame. I'm so sick of you calling yourself 'Yours Truly.'" Someone says my thoughts.

"Dammit. Show yourself Subaru. I know you're here!" Ayato questions thin air. _Is he ok in the head?_

"I'm right here." I see a boy with white hair covering the right of his red eyes standing in a space that was definitely unoccupied only moments ago. He's wearing a ripped white shirt underneath a ripped black shirt with his blazer sleeves rolled up along with skinny black jeans.

"I thought I smelled a human here. Turns out I'm right. Who are you to wake up my precious sleep?" He asks me.

"You sleep in school uniform?" I speak my thoughts.

"You will answer _my_ question first!" He smashes his fist into the wall leaving an inhuman dent. I simply blink wide-eyed in mild shock. _Bro. You have anger issues. See someone about them._

"Does anyone know why this young woman is here? I must find out why she has come to live with us." Reiji jumps back into the conversation only to be met with silence.

"I wonder if he's the young woman _he _mentioned the other day." _ Oh for crying out load how many of these people are there?" _ I mentally roll my eyes and then turn around' to meet the new voice.

Turns out that new voice is another boy lying casually on a sofa?

He has his school shirt on with a cream jumper on with his blazer hanging on his shoulders black jeans completed his outfit. He has honey-blonde hair framing his face but his eyes are closed. He has an IPod attached to a string tied around his neck complete with earphones that he refuses to take out whilst talking to us.

"It was _that _guy. He contacted me a few days ago. He told me that we'd be having a visitor from the church and to treat her with respect." He says whilst keeping his eyes closed.

_You all really need to up your game then. _I think.

"No way! You're telling us that Choco-Pan here is the Prospective Bride?" Ayato outburst.

"Oh please. She's more like a sacrifice then a bride." Black-Fedora jumps in.

"Oh yeah." Shu says as he reveals crystal blue eyes. "He explicitly told us not to kill her."

_WHAT! You guys kill people? I need to get out of here._

"It appears that there is no misunderstanding at all. Allow us to introduce ourselves." Reiji says.

"That is the eldest son Shu." He points to the blonde guy lying on the sofa.

"I am the second son Reiji. Next are the triplets Ayato, Kanato and Laito." He points to Ayato then a creepy kid who has lilac hair with matching eyes which looked majorly sleep deprived holding a teddy bear.

Laito (aka Black-Fedora) gives me a wink. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Little Bitch."

I frown outwardly. _The pleasure is all mine Little Dick._

"And lastly the youngest son, Subaru." Reiji points to the one with the white hair.

I sigh. "Look, not to be rude or anything but I think this is a mistake. No-one told me about being a bride or anything." _Also, despite you all being pretty hot and all (with the exception of Kanato) you guys give me the creeps. _"So if you don't mind, I'll find a hotel or something where I can stay."

I start to turn away when Ayato calls out. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He holds my phone up.

"Dude! Give me back my phone!" I make my way to grab it but he holds it out of reach. All of a sudden, Subaru snatches it away and crushes it in one hand.

I stare at him in calm anger. "You're buying me a new phone."

He just walks away saying, "Get lost."

"I'll do just that." I turn on my heel to make my way back to the front door when I trip over myself. _Damn my clumsiness. I managed to scrape my knee as well. _I press my hand to my knee and pull it away to find blood seeping through my jeans.

"Hey do you guys have any plasters or anything?" I turn back around to find them all staring at me hungrily and I realise just what they are.

"Oh hell no!" I say.

Turns out my dad sent me to live with vampires. Because that's great!

* * *

**And it stops there for now! I'm already on the next chapter so that should be up soon. I don't like making them too long 'because I don't know about you but when I start a new chapter I have to finish it otherwise I just feel wrong. Can anyone else relate to that? See you guys next time!**


	4. Not Your Prey

**Hey guys! I'm back! Yay new chapter! So my emails are linked up to my phone and I got a message saying that my OC is very similar to an OC in a different Diabolik Lovers fanfic and her name is Dawn Ceil. Only thing is, I have no damn clue who she is or what book she's in. And if the writer happens to come across this fanfic and gets offended by my character there is no copyright intended!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Not Your Prey

I frantically grip on my rosary and whisper. "Pleasedont'tkillmePleasedon't'killmePleasedon'tkillme!" I open my eyes to see them all staring at me like I'm stupid. With the exception of Shu, off course.

"Let me guess. Holy water, crosses, garlic and sunshine don't work on you 'cause they're made up fairy-tales written by us mortals, right?" I ask whilst tucking my rosary back in its usual place. I'm answered with a silence which I translate into a yes.

"Yep. I'm gonna run now." I say as I readjust my flat cap and then make a break for it.

I run through elaborate mazes of corridors and find that I'm completely lost. Yet still I keep running. If I can't kill them then I'll find something to hurt them at least for ten seconds.

I sprint past two tables laden with sweet treats to find Kanato and his teddy standing beside them.

"I can't wait to break you." He says but I pay him not much regard as I continue running.

I find an old style phone and skid to a stop praying that it works. To find that the cord is cut.

I hear creepy laughter that could only belong to the perv Laito. "You won't need a phone while you're staying here with us. Now, where has that Little Bitch run off to?"

I back up hoping to catch a few deep breaths to freeze when I feel hands running up my arms to my shoulders. "Guess who this is." I hear his voice too close to my ear for comfort and sprint away again leaving him behind.

I finally find the front door and tug on it with all of my might. "Open up, you damn door!" I scream in frustration and anger.

A hand appears beside me and I whirl to find Ayato grinning like a predator. "You're not getting away from me this time. Now, humour me by screaming at the top of your lungs." He traps me by the wall and is about to bite my neck when I find the strength to push him away and run further.

I run up a circling flight of stairs and down a dark corridor to find a door with a set of broken chains lying at my feet.

Perhaps it's a spur in the moment thing but for some reason I stupidly decide to enter the room and slam the door behind me.

Heaving in air, I quickly scan the room to find it's an attic of some sort or something.

_I need to find a weapon. _I think to myself as I walk past a table adorned with jewellery covered in dust.

As I pass the rooms' one and only window, I look out to see a woman standing with her back to me. She looks pretty nice. She has long flowing hair like Kanato's which co-ordinated well with her gown. Her dress is black with a slit at her right showing elaborate white ruffles underneath. On her right arm, she has an arm band which is criss-crossed and on her right she has a black glove.

She slowly turns her head to look at me and her bangs fall over her eyes giving her a really, **really **frightening look. But before I scream out in terror, my heart starts contracting painfully.

"Ah!" I gasp and hiss in pain as I stumble backwards. "What the-?" I crash into something behind me and fall to my knees. All of a sudden the pain stops and I look up to find the cryptic woman gone.

I'm just about to pull myself up from off of the floor when a picture captures my interest. I've seen that picture before. It's of me and my father when I was a baby. My mum kept it on her bedside table. I stare at that familiar photo of myself tucked neatly away in a diary.

"Why is this here?" I ask out loud to myself as if I'm going to get an answer. I flick open the book to a page and read the entry within.

_Eliza brings me great joy. The fact that she is not my natural child is no longer important to me._

I should feel pain. I should feel sadness. But I feel nothing. I always knew in the back of my mind that my daddy wasn't my father but I'm still my mother's child. All the signs were there; I bare no resemblance to him at all not physically or personality wise. Whereas me and my mother are almost alike.

"So my dad just up and left."

"Of all of our rooms in this house you had to enter this one didn't you?" I hear a voice ask.

I turn to see the whole band of brothers in this room. "After all the great trouble to seal this room, you shouldn't have been able to enter here." Reiji says. _You need to do a better job than that._ As if he were reading my thoughts, he says "I'll have to make sure to install a new lock."

"That's for sure." Laito says. "Why don't you tell us how you got in here, Little Bitch?" He crouches down and gets all up in my face.

"But please remember that you are my prey so please do not move." Says Kanato.

My face hardens and with emptiness I state, "I'm not anyone's prey."

Ayato grabs me by the chin and turns my face to him. "Come on Choco-Pan, every mortal has a scared face. Why don't you show me yours? It really gets my juices flowing."

I show nothing on my face. I'm tired, I'm partly wet from the earlier rain, not to mention I'm _still _bleeding. Yet behind my tough exterior I'm shaking inside and my eyesight starts to go all quivery with exhaustion.

"Hmm. Seems like I'll have to make you." Ayato states.

"Perhaps I'll partake in the feast as well." Laito says as he also starts advancing towards me. I feel paralysed with fear. Although I refuse to show it still.

"I would like a taste too please?!" Kanato, still hoping that damned teddy bear, pleads.

"There is one thing that you must comprehend from this day forward." Reiji says. "You will not be able to escape so don't make any attempt to."

_We'll have to see, won't we?_ Huh. Despite my current condition I'm still able to make these kind of remarks in my head.

"Oh please, just get to the point will ya. Just tell her that if she tries to escape, she's dead." Subaru growls although I barely hear him. In my vulnerable state, Ayato and Laito take advantage and pleasure themselves in preparing to feast. Just as I'm sure that fangs are about to pierce through…

CRASH!

A picture falls to the ground leaving an almost twinkly smash resonating throughout the room, causing the two brothers to stop.

"My bad. It seems that I knocked something over." Shu explains lazily before turning his back to me.

"Hey there Choco-Pan," I make the awful mistake of turning back to Ayato.

He extends his hand and pins me down to the floor by my neck. "Tell me, are you ready?"

With the last of my strength I tug frantically at his hand with no avail.

As the last of my vision fades away, I see his lips part in a toothy grin. Revealing pointed fangs.

And with that, I black out.

* * *

**GOD! It's done! YES! Oh wait there's another 11 episodes to write. *Drops head on the table.* Oh well, can't leave you guys hanging. So if you've been following this story you would've seen that my updating times are as random as hell. Just to let you know, they'll still be as random as hell. I'm not good with schedules and I get distracted easily so yeah. Just letting you know now.**

**Review!**


	5. Taco-Whaty?

**Hello wonderful people of earth. It's me Cat! With a new Chapter! YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Taco-Whaty?

"AHHH DON'T BITE ME!" I wake up screaming and panting heavily. Franticly I check my neck and sigh with relief. "Well I'm not bitten. Yet."

I observe my surroundings starting with the bed…

It's…pink.

I'm not trying to be rude. It's a nice colour and all but… It's pink. And girly. Whilst we're on the subject of girly, "Who the hell got me changed?" I find myself in a light pink nightgown with my hair in two thick plaits. "I swear if one of those damn pervs changed me then I'll-"

"You'll what, Little Bitch?" I look up to see Laito sitting at the foot of my bed and frown. _I'm always getting interrupted around here._

"You're looking awfully sexy in your nightgown. And you're giving off the most wondrous aroma. I'm wondering if you're trying to tempt me, Little Bitch." He starts crawling towards me and I bring my knees up ready to aim a kick in the stomach when who should come in but…

"Hey! Don't try to touch what belongs to Yours-Truly without permission." Ayato decides to pop in. My saviour! Please note the extreme sarcasm.

"Chill Ayato you don't need to be so rough." Laito purrs.

"Hands off her, she's mine." Ayato growls in return.

"Cut it out you two!" I raise my voice.

"What's going on in here?" We all face our attention to Reiji. "Hurry up before we're late."

Both of the other brothers complain like two little boys. "And _you _need to get changed." He points his attention to me.

"Why? Where are we going?" I ask tentatively.

"I should think that it would be obvious, you're going to school." He almost scoffs.

_Well it seem damn obvious now, Tightwad._

I look outside to see the setting sun. "You told me at my arrival that sunlight doesn't affect you. Why the need to go to a night school?" I challenge him.

"Although you're used to an active lifestyle in the daylight we can't abide you to do so. As long as you are in the Sakamaki household you will adjust to our lifestyle."

_Oh, I get it. Life really hates me right now! How sweet!_

"If this does not suit you, you are welcome to leave at any time."

"You said that if I leave then I'll be dead." I say dully.

"Did you say something?" He questions harshly.

I set my face in an expressionless tone. "Nothing you would be happy with it seems."

"Quit dawdling, hurry up and change into the school uniform I've laid down for you." He gazes at me from the corners of his eyes.

I stare at the uniform before me._ I'm not wearing it like that even if you paid me some real big money._

Next thing I know, all of them are gone.

With a sigh I get out of bed and make my way to my suitcase. I gaze at the sewing kit inside and smile fondly over ever fading memories of my mother giving me sewing lessons.

_But first, I need to get that diary._

I meekly open the door to find Ayato. "Hi there, you haven't changed into your uniform yet. Yours-Truly would be happy to help you with that."

"Over my damned dead body!" I sneer and slam the door shut again.

_Dammit! _I exhale as I slide down the door eyeing my new school uniform.

"Well, I have work to do."

**.o0o.**

To say that Reiji was furious would be an understatement. Even after I insisted that I was still wearing the uniform which I am. I just make some adjustments to it that's all.

_Earlier that evening._

I leave the white dress shirt and the black V-neck vest alone. I can handle that much. But wearing a skirt means showing my legs and I am not down for that since I'm living in a house with six vampires. I have some common sense.

I cut away the front part of the skirt and neatly sew the frays shut. Afterwards, I take a black belt from my suitcase and sew the skirt on the inside leaving behind a half skirt which is the school uniform but I can still kick arse in should I need to.

I pull on the shirt and the vest and seeing that it was _way _too see through for my liking, I shrug on a burgundy-red hoodie that I brought along with me underneath my blazer. I put on black socks and then black jeans and finally put on my belt with my skirt. Suddenly I notice the red ribbon laying discarded on the bed.

I free my hair from its plaits and tie it leaving my hair in a Princess Jasmine style. Then I tie the ribbon around my hair to make it seem as if it was used to tie my hair back.

After giving myself a final check over in the mirror, I tug on my black ankle boots, grab my headphones and my IPod. (Thankful that Subaru didn't break that too) and set out.

_Back in the present tense_

Sitting in the sleek black limousine, I notice that none of the brothers talk to each other.

"Penny for your thoughts Choco-Pan. What's on your mind?" Ayato asks loudly getting in my personal space.

"First of all, back the hell up. Second of all, don't call me Choco-Pan or else I'm just gonna keep calling you Tomato-Head. And third of all, I have a name which is Eliza so I'd appreciate if you call me so!" I rant getting ready to push him back.

"Shut up. Your opinion doesn't matter to me so I can call you whatever I like. Deal with it." He starts advancing on me further and before I could ready an uppercut to his jaw Reiji snapped his book closed.

"Ayato. How many times to I have to tell you? You will restrict such activities to your private room." He gives a glare through his glasses and Ayato backs off.

"I bought this for you." Reiji hands me a carton of 100% cranberry juice. I flinch at the sight and recall a past I really want to forget.

**'_She has really weak blood. I recommend for her to drink 100% cranberry juice. It should improve her condition.'_**

I come back to reality and stare at Reiji coldly. "I don't have weak blood if that's what you're implying."

"I don't care. You shall drink it daily from today and you should always be aware that you are our prey." He returns the stare.

I take the carton with a slightly shaking hand. I hope that I mask it but those hopes vanish when Kanato calls me out.

"Oh look, she's shaking. That's what humans do when they're scared." He turns his Teddy around to face me. "It's really funny Teddy, so take a good look, ok?"

_You damned demented bastard._

Seeing that there's nothing else I can do, I pierce the carton with the straw and drink.

**.o0o.**

We pull up at the school a little while later. Wait a minute let me correct that.

We pull up at an _**effing palace **_a little while later!

Seriously though, this damn place is _huge_! If I'm already getting lost in the mansion I'm going to get _abandoned_ here!

"You're going to be in the same class as Kanato and Ayato, so follow them please." Reiji explains to me.

_Great! I'm stuck with Tomato-Head and the creepy teddy kid. _

"Alright." I say as I swing my bag over my head to rest on my shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid, am I clear?"

"…Crystal." I answer blankly.

I enter the classroom to find Ayato slumped over his desk and Kanato laughing almost manically.

I feel chills down my spine._ Dude. You are seventeen freakin' years old. Act your damn age and get some sleep._

I look at the chalkboard to see a message written by the teacher.

'_Food prep in the home economics room- assemble in the training room at 7:30.'_

"Daaaamn. I hate food prep." I groan.

Don't get me wrong I'm a good cook; I just don't see how teachers can expect us to cook elaborate food in one hour!

"Food prep?" Ayato perks up with a sly chuckle.

_Uh…Oh…_

Ayato drags me and my bag throughout the hallways to an abandoned kitchen.

"Make me the best Takoyaki in the world!" Ayato orders.

I stare at him blankly. ""Taco-whaty?"

"Eh? You don't know what Takoyaki is?" he questions me.

"I come from England and I've been in Japan for a week! Do you really expect me to know what Taco-whaty is?" I justify myself whilst setting my bag aside.

"God you're useless." He sighs and I give him a glare.

"Says the guy who asked me to make them in the first place!" I sigh myself. _Well there's no point in going to class now. _I take out a packet of chocolate buttons from my bag and have an idea.

"We can make chocolate brownies instead." I suggest.

Ayato's eyes lighten up at the suggestion and we both smile.

A little while later I carefully place the tray into then oven and set the timer.

"How long will it take?" Ayato asks.

"Around twenty-five minutes." I answer as I set the timer aside. "You can help me wash up while we wait if you want."

"I'll do the washing up. You dry." He offers. I stare in shock at his uncharacteristic kindness. "What?" he asks me.

"Nothing." I try to act normal as I roll up my sleeves preparing to start drying.

We work in a comfortable silence for a while before I break the ice.

"Ayato, why do you call me Choco-Pan?"

He scoffs. "It's seems like an appropriate nickname."

"Oh really? How so?" I place the last of the equipment on the draying rack and turn around, leaning against the surface.

"You're the colour of chocolate and you're as flat as a pancake. You're a chocolate pancake. Choco-Pan is a shortened version." He justifies himself.

"Excuse me! But my breasts are fine thank you very much!" I cry out in shock.

"Oh really? Shall I test that theory?" He teases.

"Not if you're immortal life depended on it!" I flick water at him in anger. Bad decision. Very bad decision.

"Oh, you've really done it now." He comes dangerously close to me and traps me against the counter.

_Oh dammit Eliza. God, I'll be seeing you very soon. _

As I close my eyes in anticipation, I feel Ayato unzip my hoodie and push it aside. My breaths turn shallow and I feel his breath slowly descending on my neck when…

We're both startled by the loud ringing of the timer.

Suddenly forgetting my situation, I barge past Ayato and pick up the oven gloves. I open the door avoiding the hot cloud of steam and ease out the brownie tin. I place it down on the cooling rack with care and marvel at our work.

"Wow! Can we eat it?" Ayato asks in excitement.

"No silly, we have to let it cool first. We can make the ganache while we wait." I answer whilst taking off the oven gloves and heating up the pan on the hob. "Mind getting those chocolate buttons on the counter and some double cream?" I ask over my shoulder.

Ayato grumbles but obliges.

"Thank you." I say as he hands me the two ingredients. One would expect him to give me some room but he awkwardly stands in my elbow space. "Um, Ayato? Mind giving me some room?"

"After you answer me something."

"What is it?" I ask whilst I pour the cream and wait for it to become hot.

"Why do you call Yours-Truly 'Tomato-Head'?" I almost burst out in giggles.

"It seems like an appropriate nickname." I copy earlier words. "Your hair is red as a tomato and as long as you call me Choco-Pan, I'll call you Tomato-Head."

As Ayato suffers a silent shock, I add the chocolate and slowly melt it whilst stirring. All the while I try not to explode with laughter.

A little while later we sit down and enjoy the fruits of our labour.

"This is really good!" I exclaim.

"Of course it is! Yours-Truly made it!" Ayato justifies the reason the brownies taste so good.

I roll my eyes but still keep a smile on my face.

"But you know what would top off the whole thing?" He asks.

"What? Ice cream?"

"Nope. Your blood."

I freeze at the statement.

"I've been holding the urge in since yesterday." He gets up and starts stalking towards me.

"That means you can hold the urge in a bit longer doesn't it?" I back away and stupidly hit the counter. Next thing I know, Ayato holds me in place with one strong hand and starts to unbutton my school shirt with the other.

I squeeze my eyes shut at the sight of his glazed over in blood lust knowing that there's no point in trying to stop the inevitable and hope that it won't be too painful.

I hiss in pain as the two sharp fangs pierce my once perfect neck but still I don't try to physically resist.

"Ayato…Stop it…It hurts too much…" I plead pathetically.

My brains in overdrive. I can't tell the difference between pain and pleasure. On top of all that, my vision is starting to go all fuzzy until I clutch to him being the only reason that I can keep on my legs.

"Seriously, you are such a disgrace." A disgusted voice calls out.

Ayato stops his feeding and I weakly register the fact that Reiji is here. "Reiji…" Ayato grumbles.

"I have told you time and time again to take your private activities to your room and yet you have the audacity to cut class just to feed."

He must have noticed my vulnerable state since he adds, "You'll take responsibility for her."

As I surrender to unconsciousness I think one last thought,

_Giving Ayato responsibility of me seems like a really bad idea._

* * *

**I got the idea for Eliza's skirt from the show RWBY. You can either look at Yang's normal clothes or Blake's outfit in Volume 2 episode 4 on YouTube. Can't think of anything else to say right now.**

**Review please!**


	6. Finally Showing Fears

**AHHHHHHHHHH! I'M BACK! I am so sorry that I pretty much went AWOL (absent without official leave for those who don't know). It's just that this idiot decided to invent this really stupid thing called HOMEWORK! I've been pretty much drowning in paper and as a result I couldn't update until now. But I'm here now! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Finally Showing Fears

I slowly open my eyes and regard the fact that my back is resting on a sofa next to a swimming pool. A very big swimming pool; indoors next to a sofa.

"Yo, are you awake yet?" Ayato asks.

I answer by turning on my side and making myself comfortable ready to sleep again. Hey! This sofas comfy and I've just had my blood sucked; cut me some slack ok?

"Stay right there Ayato, you made the stupid mistake of sucking me until I sleep and now you face the consequence of me sleeping and ignoring you."

He scoffs at me. "You still don't get it yet don't you?"

I'm about to ask what I should get when he suddenly picks me up bridal-style and walks over to the edge of the ridiculously huge pool.

I mentally widen my eyes at the action but mask my fear.

"Ayato, please put me down." I ask him politely but firmly as he edges closer to the edge.

"You are at the mercy of Yours-Truly." He starts.

"Ayato, put me down!" I breathe erratically as I show my fear.

"I can do whatever I like."

"Ayato please!"

"Some whimpering over every little thing!"

"AYA-!" I never finish my scream as he chucks me ruthlessly into the pool.

Rushes of air pass through me and I desperately try to reach for the surface catching little parts of speech coming from his mouth but I'm too busy focusing on surviving to care.

"Ayato! Help me!" I cry before the water engulfs me once again.

The fight to keep air in your lungs. The weight of your body dragging you down. The water enveloping you like a cradle as you give up.

My senses dull as I close my eyes and start surrendering to endless sleep when I dully hear the sound of splashing water. Seconds later someone grabs me by the wrist, holds me close…

…and kisses me as I black out once again.

Only to come too seconds later coughing, wheezing and crying.

"Ayato..." I cough a few times more before I resume my sentence. "Please, I beg of you…never do that again?"

"You're hopeless." I don't argue with that. "But I suppose you've had enough for one day."

He swims us both to the edge and places me on solid ground.

I rely on my hands and knees for support as I try to stop my tears and calm my breathing as I feel a towel land on my head.

Maybe it's an act of kindness, maybe an apology but Ayato simply leaves without a word; wet, cold and as he said, completely hopeless.

**.o0o.**

Fully clothed and dry, I retrace my steps to find the room that I saw my adoptive father's diary I found the night I arrived. Sweeping the floor with my eyes to make sure I'm alone, I step in and close the door behind me.

It's still here. Right where I left it. I don't care much about my fake father figure but maybe there might be a clue as to why he would send me here.

I flick through the yellow pages to find them blank.

"What the hell?" I mumble in astonishment. "This can't be." But the more I flick through, the more disappointed I become. All of the words have been completely erased somehow.

* * *

**Chapter five is officially done! I cut out the part where Ayato bites Yui in the swimming pool as you've noticed. Why? Because it's not freakin' possible to survive after that!**

**Think about it as maths:**

**Human-blood+swimming pool-the ability to swim-more blood= DEAD HUMAN! Sorry Yui I love you but YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! **

**Anyway, Sorry for the very long wait but I'll try to do a chapter every week from now, no promises. And sorry that I had to make you think about maths.**

**Review please! It would mean a lot to me if you told me what you think about this story!**


	7. Manners, Hickeys & Baths

**Hello again! P.S for all of those who recognise that RWBY reference tell me in a review. Just too clear things up. If I write in italics it means that Eliza is thinking. But other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Manners, Hickeys &amp; Baths

Can someone, on this big ball that we call earth, explain to me why the hell these boys have a need to drink my blood if they can eat normal food perfectly well without throwing up? No? Anyone? Ok.

I tuck into the food anyway, not wanting to become anaemic, with golden knives and forks. I realise for the second time that these so-called brothers don't make any attempt to communicate with each other. I wonder why?

"Glad to see that you're eating your fill Little Bitch." My right eyebrow twitches at the annoying sound of Laito's voice. "You won't become anaemic anytime soon but…" His mouth grazes my ear. "I'd be more than happy to feed you myself."

I'm about to use my knife to stab his hand when Reiji's voice rings out.

"Laito, it's impolite to stand at the dinner table whist the rest of us are eating. Please refrain from doing so."

"Yes sir." Laito says in an almost mocking tone. "But our conversation isn't over, Little Bitch." I pay him no attention as he saunters back to his seat.

I look up once more at the sound of a chair scraping the floor as Shu stands up.

"I can't be bothered with this anymore." He says tiredly as he leaves the table. _You and I both mate, but my life is at stake here. I have no damn choice._

"I've had enough of that deadbeat. As a child he had everything handed to him on a silver platter. This is what happens when children are spoiled." Reiji says whist silently seething. _Lots of brotherly love over here. _

"Teddy, what do you want to have next?" I hear Kanato's voice ringing over silence. "Let's have a banana snowball, shall we?" He stabs his snowball. Then he stabs it again. And again. And again until they're all just a bunch of uneatable crumbs. _Yep, he definitely has a problem. _I think as he laughs manically at the feat.

"He can't even make the effort to attend our monthly dinner party. He won't grace us with his presence." Reiji continues, seemingly unaware that Kanato is basically turning all demented again.

"That will be all for today." He finally says and everyone, including me, starts to leave.

"Wait just a moment."

_Why God Whyyy? _

"Your table manners are deplorable, do you know that?" _I do now. _"One of these days I'll have to take you away and discipline you thoroughly. Have I made myself clear?" He asks me with his signature piercing stare.

I throw my napkin down and walk calmly to the door. I've had enough of his constant bull with my manners and such and he can discipline me till I drop down dead for all I care but it won't change me.

I walk out of the room without looking back.

"Crystal."

**.o0o.**

I flick through the yellow pages of the aged diary for the fifth time today to find no difference. It's still blank and still useless.

_Why do I keep doing this? It's not like they'll magically reappear and give me answers. _I stare at the photograph inside. _But I have to find out why. Why he sent me to live here._

Shoving the book back in my bedside cabinet I hear a voice ring out through the silence.

"What are you doing?" I whirl around to find Ayato sitting comfortably on the chair next to my desk.

"I could ask the same to you. What gives you the right to poof into my room? There's this really cool thing; it's called knocking!"

"I can go where I want, when I want. You can't stop me." He answers smugly. "And right now I want to suck your blood."

"Ayato, we just had dinner and anyway, I was just about to have a bath." I bluff realistically hoping he wasn't so much of a perv that he would come in with me.

I storm past him only to be caught by the wrist and forced to turn to him.

"Let. Go." I stare up at him cursing my meagre height compared to his.

"I will, as soon as I finish."

Before I retaliate he holds me by the small of my back and pushes down the collar of my sweater, before sucking on the exposed skin.

I bite down on my lip, holding in gasps of pain. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to stop my mouth from opening.

Then _this _dude decides to bite down on me. Again!

_Woozy, feeling faint, room starting to spin. _

Just I feel like I'm going to pass out_ again _Ayato stops.

"Better stop here for now." He says as he draws away from my neck "Wouldn't like to have you fainting in your bath now would we?" I stare at him in disgust.

"But remember," He leans down next to my left ear. "Don't keep me waiting too long, or you'll know what'll happen."

He vanishes from my sight but he doesn't vanish from my mind.

**.o0o.**

I pull down the collar and find two red hickeys under my collarbone.

"Bloody bastard from hell." I mutter to myself thankful that my school uniform can hide them.

Just as I'm about to strip, I hear a splash.

"WOAH!" I find Shu laying in the bath fully clothed; _still _wearing his headphones! He must legit give no effs anymore!

"What the hell?" I readjust my clothing and head over to the edge of the bath.

"Could you keep it down? Why must you be so noisy all of the time?" He sighs. "As you can see, I'm trying to enjoy my bath."

"I don't bloody care! You're fully clothed and immortal or not you can get hurt from electrocuting yourself!" I voice my concern.

"Well, undress me." He says with is eyes still closed.

"WHAT?!" I shriek.

"Just admit that you came here to see me naked." He says shamelessly.

"WHAT?!" I shriek even higher. "Honestly, I try to take a bath and I end up being harassed. How the hell does _that_ work out?"

He reveals his sapphire blue eyes and chuckles lightly. "So would you like to join me?"

"…Are you actually being serious?"

"Would you look at that? If I didn't know any better, I would say you're blushing." He teases.

"Yes. I'm totally burning my face off." I say sarcastically. Truth be told I was burning up but do you really think that I'll admit that?

"By the way, I want to know something." I start not waiting for a response. "The six of you are brothers. But you act as if you're total strangers. Why is that?"

"It's because we have three different mothers." He answers.

I bink. "Oh." Stupid thing to say, I know, but I guess I'm just stupid then aren't I?

"Reiji and I have the same mother; Ayato, Laito and Kanato have another mother, and then Subaru has another mother."

I was about to comment on how much of a man whore their father was when Shu suddenly starts slipping under the surface.

"Oh my-!" I grab hold of his hand on instinct and he holds mine with an iron grip. "Shu? Shu wake up dammit!" I grit my teeth as I try to withstand the pain of his hand.

Then he pulls me into the bathtub with a splash

* * *

**I am stopping! I have had enough today! Just so you know this is 3 whole pages on Word so don't judge me! I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Over and out! xxx**


	8. I'm So Damn Valuable

**I'm ba-ack! Yay! Just so you know, I don't anything about darts and I can't be bothered to look it up. I'm just following the anime here. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I'm So Damn Valuable

I end up on my knees in-between Shu's legs.

This. Is. Mortifying.

"Now, let me drink your blood." He requests. "You're not afraid are you?"

"What makes you say that?" I ask, masking my fear.

"I can see the fear in your eyes." Damn it; I fail at life.

He holds his hand behind me head and pushes me closer to him.

"You have a pretty short temper. I bet your blood is like that too. When I bite, it'll gush out like a geyser."

I laugh hollowly. "That's where you're wrong Shu." I smile with a glint in my eye. "You said when, not if."

I head-butt him. Feeling a bit dizzy from the impact I stand up and try to make my way out of the tub when he pulls me back.

I stare into his eyes that are hard and emotionless; like a brilliant sapphire that lost its shine. He's pissed.

"And to think that I thought you were different." I say bitterly.

"I'm a full-blooded vampire. Don't mistake me for some gutless mortal." He pulls my neck close to my mouth. "I'll show you a whole new world."

He bites down and my heart rate speeds up at the intrusion.

"Your blood is so hot." He breaths "I feel like I'll get burnt. You're getting excited aren't you?"

_Eff no!_

"What a dirty little girl you are. I can feel your temperature rising." He comments.

_Nope! Not dirty. Actually we're in the bath right now so I'm pretty clean. HA! In your face!_

"I think I understand now why fate brought us here. Your blood is of the finest quality."

He warns me in my ear. "So think twice before you reach out to me again."

**.o0o.**

The first thing I hear as I walk into my room is,

"Hello, Choco-Pan! I worked up quite a thirst so let me drink your blood."

_Seriously though, that's a stereotypical vampire sentence right there. 'I vant to suck your blood!'_

"Not now, Tomato-Head." I try to walk past him yet het he grabs me from behind.

"You don't have the right to refuse Yours-Truly, so just be a good girl and give in."

_Oh for the love of-_

"What the hell is this?" he growls and then he has the audacity to touch my fresh bite from Shu.

I hiss, "Ayato, that hurts."

"Who is this? Reiji? No. It must've been Shu. That little..."

I will never hear the ending since he drags me over to the game room.

_Oh eff, I'm screwed._

"SHU!" Ayato stalks up to the man in question sleeping on the sofa. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me or something?

_Aww come on a fight? Why did Subaru have to crush my phone? I could've recorded this._

Shu responds with silence. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

_What the hell do you think?_

"Keep your voice down please?" That answers the question.

Ayato swore under his breath, "I challenge you to a game of darts."

"That's too much trouble." Shu sighs once more.

"Why you…" Ayato is suddenly cut off by the sound of clapping.

"Sounds like fun to me." Laito smiles, "And the prize will be Little Bitch, of course."

My brows furrow in anger.

"Excuse me? I will _not _be caught up in your stupid sibling rivalries and I am certainly worth more than a silly game of darts!" Honestly, this is offending.

"I've had enough of this noise!" Reiji's voice rings out with authority. "Why must you always cause such commotion?"

_Because your damn family is messed up!_

"I couldn't care less about this girl so don't look at me." Shu sighs once more. _Thanks a lot dude! _"Would you all just be quiet and let me get back to sleep?"

"What a lame response." Reiji takes his opportunity to bite Shu in the arse. "Leave it to Shu to back down when faced with an honest challenge. If you look up the word 'spineless' in a dictionary his face would be right next to it."

_And if you looked up the word 'arsehole' your face would be next to that. _I think you all know who I'm referring to here.

"He can't do anything without help; that Good-For-Nothing deadbeat." _Reiji shut the hell up!_

After a tense moment Shu sits up. "Ayato, it seems that I'll play your game after all."

**.o0o.**

_Bloody hell, Shu is good at darts! Who knew?_

"If Shu nails this next shot you know what's going to happen." Laito points out. _Thank you Professor Obvious._

"Since we already agreed on the prize it'll mean that you'll belong to him Little Bitch."

"Correction. _You _agreed on the prize and I refuse to let that be me." I start to storm off.

"Now, you come back. Prizes are supposed to be quiet and still. Don't you know that?" Laito holds me by the shoulders.

"I will tell you one more time. I. Am not. A damn prize!" I try to shake him off with no avail with him replying with a chuckle.

Shu readies his stance then takes the shot. Landing in the 20 for the third time in a row.

Ayato swears loudly.

"Hmm. Not too shabby. 180" Laito praises.

Shu just quietly walks away without regarding me a second thought.

_Thank God for that. I was worried that he'd-_

"WHOA!" Next thing I know, I'm being pushed by Laito into Shu's back. "Oof."

Shu slowly turns around. "Mortals mean nothing to me." He grabs my chin and exposes my neck.

"They're just prey for me to feed on."

My pulse quickens as he draws his mouth close to my neck.

"As you've already experienced, you best not even dream of messing with me."

I catch the glimpse of his sapphire eyes, now sparkling dangerously.

"If you hope to say alive."

* * *

**Finishing here. Seriously though it has taken me 8 chapters to do three episodes and you guys are still reading this? My phone has literally been blowing up with emails that mostly say when someone is following this story, following me and all that jazz! Thank you so much you guys!**

**See ya! **


	9. Damned Demented Bastard

**Hey guys. This chapter is going to be pretty short and crappy but it's all I can do right now. My family and I are going on holiday for a week so that leaves me with no time to write and homework to catch up on. I'M SORRY OK?**

* * *

Chapter 8

Damned Demented Bastard

Thank the Lord above! I found the phone again! I finally managed to escape the brothers for a while and find the telephone I found on my first time here.

I set my bag down on the table and hold the phone to my ear when I turn to see.

"AH! KANATO YOU POPPED OUT FROM NOWHERE!" I frantically state the obvious in my panicked shock.

He regards me dully and says "I was waiting for you."

"Ok. Care to say why?" I resume a calm state and place the phone down.

"I'm thirsty. And Teddy is too." _The teddy's thirsty? _"What do you think Teddy, of Eliza being do insensitive of our needs?"

"Oh sorry Kanato. Tell you what, I can make strawberry shortcake for you later. Would you like that too Teddy?"

"If you don't mind, would you kindly refrain from talking to Teddy as if you know him?" Kanato asks firmly but I can see the craziness in his eyes.

_Oh crap, I'm screwed._

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologise quickly putting up a sweet front. "Wait a minute, I'll buy you something."

I walk away and five minutes later I return with a hot chocolate. I figured that Kanato might like it since he likes sweet stuff and I'm not voluntarily giving him my blood anytime soon.

"Here you go." I offer him the sweet beverage only for him to knock it on the floor scalding my hand in the process. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"What's _my _problem? It's because you are such an airheaded mortal who doesn't seem to understand common sense."

"Says the guy who acts like he's a five year old!"

"What did you say to me?" He grabs my hand in anger before inspecting the faint red colour on it.

"Did the hot chocolate hurt your hand when it spilled?" He asks softly. "I hope that it didn't hurt your flesh. You poor thing."

He licks my hand before I pull it away in disgust.

"Hey, sometimes I wonder if you hate me and Teddy. Do you? Why aren't you interested in learning more about us?" He asks me.

I ponder over the question and sigh, "I don't hate you or Teddy, Kanato; I would like to get to know you better as well."

He cuts me off as he starts walking away, "Then I would appreciate it if you made more of an effort to."

I smile, "How about a tea party one day? You, me and Teddy. I'm a pretty good baker."

He pauses, "That sounds nice." And resumes his way.

Feeling proud that I haven't experienced on of his moods I reach over to pick up my bag to find it missing.

"Kanato, you haven't seen my bag have you?" I ask.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I put it on the roof."

".

.

.

You did what?" I ask hoping that I have a hearing problem.

"You heard me; I put it on the roof."

"Why did you do that?"

He half turns with a creepy smile. "I did it to teach you a lesson."

"What did I do now?" I whine but he ignores me and addresses Teddy.

"Teddy, everyone knows that the telephone is broken, don't they? It's been that way for nearly two weeks now."

And with that he leaves, leaving me seething with anger and frustration.

That damned demented bastard.

* * *

**I sorry guys! I know that this chapter was crap and you have to suffer a week without my awesomeness! If it makes you feel any better, I managed to spell awesomeness wrong! Twice!**

**Anyway, see you all in a week!**

**-Cat *Peace sign***


	10. Cat & Mouse

**I'M BACK! I'm home again and back to writing! Did you all miss me my lovelies? Who cares, you didn't come here to listen to me, and you came to read awesomeness so awesomeness I will give! P.S I honestly can't spell awesomeness. Seriously, I spelt it wrong three times in this little paragraph alone.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Cat &amp; Mouse

"Seriously, what have I done to deserve this?" I sigh to myself as I pick up my bag off of the floor. I start making my way back to the stairs when I hear a voice.

"I love you. Forever and ever and ever."

_Well I'm flattered but I DON'T KNOW YOU!_

I nearly make a run for my life until I see that the voice is coming from Laito who's staring at the full moon.

"I love you despite myself whether you want me to or not. I've never forgotten you; your memory haunts me every moment. I remember the sound of your voice, your intoxicating scent; I remember everything."

_I wonder whose he's talking about. Knowing him the possibilities are endless. _What? You think I _don't_ know about Laito being a playboy. In the past two weeks that I've been here he's been suspended for five days in total for his perverted nature.

"Who's there? I can hear you breathing." He suddenly says.

_Crap!_

I sigh to myself once more, momentarily closing my eyes when I open them to find Laito staring at me.

"AH! You lot have got to stop doing that!" I jump in surprise.

"Little Bitch. Don't you know that eavesdropping isn't polite?"

I snort unladylike at his comment.

"Why do you think that Reiji is so strung up on disciplining me?"

He gives a faint chuckle in reply, "Oh, but you heard things that weren't meant for you, am I right?"

"A few things." I answer nervously, masking it with a shrug.

"Well what should we do about that?" He suddenly grabs hold of my neck cutting off my air supply.

"Laito. Life good, death bad." I struggle to say.

"Oh, but bad girls need to be punished." He simpers in delight as I let go of my bag to tug uselessly at his hands. When he slams me into the wall behind.

"So tell me, Little Bitch, where would you like it?" I shudder in disgust at the fact that he has one of his legs in-between mine. "I suppose I should start where you're most sensitive."

"My thirst will be quite hard to quench this evening." He states as my vision starts to fail on me, "That's because we Creatures of the Night become _ve-ry _thirsty when the moon is full. We become so thirsty that it almost drives us mad."

_What, madder than usual? _

My question is answered when he bites me, his bite almost seems desperate and feral.

Once his thirst is (hopefully) quenched, he pulls back with a surprised expression.

"It couldn't be…"

Not wanting to see what he has to say, I push him away from me and sprint down the stairs with angry tears falling from my eyes, the only witness being the full moon.

I run. Not caring where my feet were taking me. Blurry eyes clouded my vision and my neck stinging from the remains of Laito's bite when all of a sudden I encounter a phone box.

Inserting some spare change I keep in my blazer pocket, I robotically punch in my foster father's number holding the phone to my ear.

I hear someone picking up on the other end.

"Dad?" I start not caring about our non-existent biological relationship, "Its Eliza. The place you sent me too is crazy, I don't know what to do!" I sniff holding back fresh tears and wiping away old ones.

"Aww, Little Bitch, you cut me to the core with your words." My eyes widen as I recognise the sick nickname.

"What the hell?!" I breathe, my heart thumping rapidly.

"Ha ha! I know everything there is to know about you, Little Bitch." Laito chuckles in a sing-song voice.

I place the phone down with a shaking hand and take fearful, shallow breathes when…

BANG!

"AAAHHH!" I scream in fear as I jump to the sources of the sound behind me.

To find Laito's delighted face grinning back, holding a black phone exactly like my fathers'.

Suddenly enraged, I stomp out of the phone booth and question him,

"How the hell did you get my dad's phone?!"

"Aww it won't be fun if I just tell you." He teases. "But did you enjoy your momentary freedom?" He grabs hold of me.

"Get your filthy, perverted hands off me!" I struggle against him, cursing his smirking face at my failing attempts.

My rosary untucks itself from its usual hiding place and catches Laito's eye.

"Do you want to know a secret, Little Bitch?" he smirks.

"Like I'll believe anything that comes out of _your _filthy mouth." I spit.

"You might want to think again, Little Bitch. You see, you were given up by the very church you out your faith in." He points to my rosary, the only thing left of my mother other than her old sewing kit.

"You liar!"

"Oh, am I?" He raises an eyebrow in glee and I see that he really is telling the truth.

Fuck.

"_It is my great pleasure to present tonight's special guest Tougo Sakamaki." _A voice interrupts us.

Laito lets go of me, interested in what the news had to say about his…

"Tougo Sakamaki. But that means he's your father!" I realise.

"He may be so, but for me he is nothing but the object of my hatred." Laito suddenly turns hostile and cold.

"At least you actually have one to hate." I murmur with sadness as I look up at the screen, only seeing white hair since glare blocked out most of his face.

I moment of realisation hit me like a ton of bricks.

"His name isn't Tougo Sakamaki. It's Karl Heinz." I state along forgotten memory before I black out in a dream-like state.

I wake up on my bed God knows how long later.

"Geez, I'm blacking out too much. This can't be good for me." I walk over to gaze out of my window when I see a building not far from the mansion.

_A church._

Glancing down at my rosary, I head out and run, not stopping until I reached the alter. Somehow meek before the great stained glassed window depicting red roses.

I kneel before taking off my rosary to clasp it in between my hands. Most people pray just by speaking, but I like to pray by singing my problems, it helps me ok?

"_Why do you cry child?" The Lord says._

"_Is it because I have given you this test?_

_You shall succeed child." The Lord says._

_And I ask, "If I do will you let me be,_

_Up in heaven along with my family?"_

My head snaps up as I sense a presence other than my own.

"What a lovely little ditty, Little Bitch. Too bad the figure you call 'God' won't hear it."

I turn to him standing my ground. "You leave me alone. And if I ever hear you doubting my faith again, I will end you."

"Oh will you? I would love to see you trying to end an _immortal_ creature." He simply laughs.

"Leave me alone." I repeat as I make my way past him towards the mansion once more.

"No promises, Little Bitch. But let me give you some advice." He grabs my elbow.

"As if I'd take advice from you." I yank my arm away from him and continue forward.

"All right. But you should know that if you want something, you're going to have to do a lot more than just pray." He says.

"Go to hell Laito." I could feel the smirk on his face as the early moments of dawn shine on my face.

"Oh I will. But I'll be dragging you down with me, Little Bitch. With immense pleasure."

* * *

**Yeah. Eliza kinda hates Laito right now. But will love blossom later on? Only I know! *Evil witch laugh***

**Thank you for putting up with my week long holiday. It's great to be back but school starts on Monday. *Sobs hysterically* I'll try to update when I can but until then I'll leave you with hugs and kisses. *Sends out hugs and kisses***

**Bye!**


	11. Dead Roses

**Hey guys! Before I forget, have any of you seen the English dub of the anime? I've only watched it up to where I am right now but so far it's pretty good! I'll post the link onto my profile ASAP so you can enjoy too! (Unless you can't speak English then…meh).**

* * *

Chapter 10

Dead Roses

Laito's distant words swirl inside my head as I carefully pick blood red roses and place them in the basket. They were my mother's favourite flowers and despite the fact that they constantly remind me of my plight they also remind me of her which heavily outweighs the bad.

"_You were given up by the very church you put so much faith in."_

_Shut up inner Laito!_

"Miss Eliza?" I turn around to find Kanato. "Please gather those flowers and then follow me. Do not keep me waiting." He asks but I can see the hidden order underneath.

After debating whether or not I should go through with this, I decide that whatever purpose Kanato has would probably be better than my idea to keep them in my room.

"All right."

**.oOo.**

The smoggy mist clears and I end up seeing gravestones.

I grimace at the sight, I hate graveyards. I refuse to look at my mother's grave; not ten years ago when she died, not every year after that for her memorial and in the situation I'm in, not anytime soon.

"Why are we here, Kanato?" I ask him.

"I'm drawn to the gravestones." He answers. "They possess a profound darkness and the perfume of death and decay lingers among them. I love graves so much. Don't you? They're so cold and quiet; and they're indifferent to terror."

_Ok, if that's not a creepy answer, someone needs to tell me what is. Also, I WASN'T EXPECTING AN EFFING MONOLOGUE!_

"My mother lies here." He says as I tune back in to reality.

"Oh. She's past away." I regard. After my mother's passing I found that apologies bore no meaning, so I don't say them myself if I hear things like this.

"I'm the one that killed her."

"You did what?" My eyes are wide open now.

"Do you believe that? Although it hardly matters if you do believe, don't you think Teddy?" He turns towards me once more. "If you don't mind, place the flowers on my mother's grave."

"All right." I do just that and then back away. "Would you and Teddy like a moment to yourselves?" I ask.

"No it's fine, you can stay."

_Crap I was hoping he would ask me to leave._

I stay regardless not wanting Kanato to get in one of his moods again. Turns out that it was inevitable anyway. He picks up the roses and starts smashing them on his mother's grave.

I am surprised of the fact that he is smashing the flowers he asked me to bring to him onto his mother's grave. But at the same time I'm a bit peeved since now they've lost all of their beauty. Not to mention I could've put them in my room.

I just watch silently at his temper tantrum. Once he finished I ask,

"Did you hate her that much?"

"Huh?!" I turns to me with crazy eyes.

"A child, human or vampire, wouldn't just kill their mother and then abuse their grave even after she's gone. You must've hated her quite a bit."

"You have no idea what my motives are!" He shouts.

"Your right, I don't. But when you display such emotion on your face it's not so hard to see that there is still some part of you that hates her."

"You shut up you worthless mortal!"

"I wonder why? There is a reason behind it Kanato. Kid to kid, we both lost our mothers but by different means. I know what it's like."

He suddenly pounces in rage, discarding Teddy and lands on top of me with his hand grasping my neck.

"You. Do not know. What it feels like for me!" he growls.

He then bites my neck angrily, depleting me of my blood until I almost black out.

"Never question me again." He threatens before disappearing along with Teddy.

**.oOo.**

I drag myself through the grounds of the mansion a long while later. My senses have almost shut down on me. My eyesight keeps fading in an out of focus and I feel like my ears aren't working properly either.

Seriously, I thought that I saw Subaru talking to some random person with dark hair and a black trench coat about some kind of awakening happening soon. But that stuff has got to be stupid right? I know Subaru and he isn't really the talking type.

I've got to be imagining things.

Yeah, I'm probably imagining things.

* * *

**That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it! I was going to cut out Kanato biting Eliza but then I realised that I pretty much needed that part in order to put in that last bit. Did I make him too OOC? I feel like I have but oh well. It's my story I can do what I want. And yes, I did just refer to one of Miley's songs. I better stop rambling.**

**Cheerio!**


	12. Darjeeling Tea

**Well by the time this is up, it will probably be just after 11 in the UK. For some demented reason I'm not tired and I'll probably regret it in the morning. Yeah. I'm starting to question my life. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Darjeeling Tea

In my successful effort to make it to my room without passing out, I place my hand on the doorknob when I suddenly hear faint moaning.

_The hell is going on? Is there another girl over hear? Is she ok?_

My interest piqued, I gently open the door expecting to see another innocent girl having her blood sucked.

How very wrong I am.

I almost gasp at the sight; Reiji, sitting in the middle of his room, is fast asleep making the moaning sounds.

Despite him probably suffering a nightmare, I have to say that he looks pretty hot without his glasses on. Yes, he is a vampire; does that suddenly mean I can't have an attraction to him?

I decide to end the suffering he's experiencing in his fantasy world and reach out to him to coax him awake when…

"What do you think you're doing in here?"

"Gah! You're awake!" I jump back in surprise.

"I can't believe that you actually woke me up with the scent of your blood." He says as he places his glasses in their rightful position.

I blink in surprise. "Me neither." _Seriously though, can you smell blood while you're sleeping?_

"Honestly though, I prefer it to the dream I was having." He laughs scornfully at himself. "It wasn't even a dream; it was a nightmare."

I fall quiet at the fact that despite their immortality and special abilities, vampires' are a little bit similar to humans. Just a little bit though.

"Can I help you with something?" Reiji asks.

"I'm fine Reiji. I only came to hear you because you were moaning in your nightmare."

"Well, I'll be having a spot of tea."

I stand awkwardly whilst he prepares some tea in a bone china cup. I stay like that whilst he returns to his chair and starts sipping delicately.

"It seems that I'd have to explain your position to you after all. Honestly humans are pathetic." He states after one of his delicate sips. "Did you honestly believe that I would make a cup of tea for you? I shall treat you to the smell instead. You should feel privileged by the fact."

_Oh, should I? Then please explain to my why the hell I feel so inferior to you, Oh Mighty One._

I regard his offer though and deeply inhale the scent of tea.

I almost hold my breath in mild shock.

"It's Darjeeling." I regard with wide eyes.

"Hmm. It seems that you're not that stupid after all." Reiji states impressed.

"Don't think much of it. We Brits are famous for our tea!" I joke half-heartedly, masking my sadness.

_Why is everything here reminding me of mum?_

I change the subject quickly. "Does Shu like tea?" I ask him.

"You will no longer say that name around me. Just hearing it makes my ears feel unclean." He glares at me coldly.

"Why do you hate him so much? You said that he was pretty spoiled as a child. Is that why?" I delve hoping to uncover some secrets in this house.

"You don't need to know the reason behind that." He sets his tea aside and walks to the window, seemingly contemplating something.

After a while he turns to me.

"On second thought, I've changed my mind. I'll share my tea with you."

After a while a steaming hot cup is prepared just for me.

"Here, be my guest." Knowing that going against his apparent goodwill would end badly for me, I sit on the sofa as directed and gratefully accept the cup filled with hot beverage.

"Thank you." I say externally.

_Take one small sip. One harmless little sip._

Quivering, I lift the cup to my lips.

_One harmless little sip._

I feel the hot liquid rushing down my throat and find that I am still alright.

_See, it was completely harm-_

My thoughts are cut off as I'm met with a terrible taste in my mouth. I drop the cup deciding to use my hands to cover my mouth while violently coughing.

Reiji walks away from me disinterested.

"Reiji." I cough once more. "What was that?"

With his back turned to me, he informs me that, "There is no need for you to worry. Nothing in that cup will endanger your life. However, I don't like the numbing effect that it's having on you; I'll have to make it all over again."

**_You_**_ don't like the numbing effect? What about me here? You're using me as a lab experiment!_

He comes over to me with a little vial of something. He holds me by the chin and forces my mouth open.

"Now take this." He commands as he pops the top off and forces the drink down my throat. As soon as the last drop rolls down to my stomach, I collapse off of the chair in another coughing fit slicing my left hand on the broken cup.

I felt like complete and utter crap. My body refused to function in the way I wanted it to.

"It's impolite to not cover your mouth while you're coughing." Reiji stands stoically. "And what is wrong with you? When things break in this house, it's your responsibility to clean them up."

Recovering from my moment of weakness I stare him in the eye.

"Oh, like _Shu _cleaned up that broken picture the time I came here." I growl knowing that I would hit a nerve. I didn't care, he hurt me and then blamed the mess he pretty much made on me.

"I told you that you will not mention that name around me!" He crouches down to my level and takes my injured hand and regards it.

"Don't get the wrong impression. Things with imperfections hold no interest to me and I shall not tolerate them. However, I'm intrigued as to why your blood infuses the air with a sweet aroma."

He licks the leaking blood off of my hand and I swipe it away from him out of pure instinct. Leaving a huge red stain on his glove.

He stands up slowly. "It seems that I have been soiled by your blood." He take of the gloves and drops it to the floor.

"You're the one who decided to give the damned tea and potion in the first place, don't you go blaming me for it."

"I don't wish to hear your excuses." He shuts me up. "Now stand up."

I do so, preparing to make a run for it if I need to. He turns to me with a glare that would make blood run cold. But it only fuels me with defiance.

"Don't you dare!" I say through gritted teeth and I grit them tighter as he pins me roughly against the bookcase faster than my human eyes can keep up with. Books tumble off of the shelves due to the impact but we pay them little regard.

"Not picking up the books Reiji?" I ask mockingly. "I thought that if you create a mess in this household you had to clean them up?" My anger blinds my focus for survival and I provoke him further.

Dark brown eyes stare into ruby red and vice versa.

"You really should know your place, Eliza. You are merely a container of blood. However," He traps me against the bookcase. "I wish to give you more pleasure than anyone else before."

He bites my neck and I hiss in pain. I can't even clench my fists since one of them is bleeding and all. I push him away from me.

"If this is pleasure, then I want to know what your twisted idea of pain is." I grit my teeth and he pushes me back in place.

"Oh, do you now?" Suddenly, he grabs the wrist of my hurt hand and suspends it high into the air. I wince in pain and struggle to remain on my tiptoes. If I gave in to the suffering of my legs, I'd be parting with one of my hands.

Obviously seeing my pained face, Reiji laughs.

"Do you want me to bandage your wound for you?"

"No, I'll just be fine on my own thanks."

He ignores me and continues.

"I'll bind your hand tighter and tighter before it rots and falls from your wrist."

He holds my hand up higher, proving his point and causing me to work harder to keep myself upright.

"How do you think you'll scream when that happens? The very idea of it makes me so happy."

Using his other hand, he tilts my chin towards him and I see his ruby eyes sparkle with sadistic glee.

"Your face will distort with remorse and deep regret and you will suffer before screaming and crying, you die a painful death."

I sneer at him. "You're very wrong Reiji. I've given up on crying. I don't cry anymore."

Tilting my head once more, he whispers in my ear.

"Then I'll have fun changing that, won't I?

* * *

**The next chapter should be up soon. But this is me we're talking about. I'm a high school student who should probably get her priorities straight but over here its Friday and I honestly don't give a damn. A damn shall not be given. Someone really needs to tell me why you all read this stuff. Oh before I forget, I'm thinking about maybe having a Fiction Press account as well 'cause why not? If I do I'll show the account on my profile. Also the link for the Diabolik Lovers English dub is there as well so check that out 'cause it's pretty good.**

**G'night y'all. **

**Cat **


	13. Not The Time To Die

**I'm back! Bet you weren't expecting an update so soon. Today is a bank holiday which equals no school! YAY! Whilst I was writing this I got a review from someone praising that I was doing a good job and they made feel so happy and full of rainbows. The only problem was that they aware a guest and I couldn't reply to all of the lovely things they were saying and that was almost heart-breaking 'cause comments like that make me feel really good and it makes me think that I'm one step closer to my dream as an author and I'm rambling too much and you probably don't want all of this sappy crap so I'll stop right here.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Not The Time To Die

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?"

My ears pique at the sound of faint singing coming from the second floor of the mansion…

"Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme."

I follow the serene voice up the stairs…

"Remember me to one who lives there."

Seeing Kanato on the balcony makes me realise that he's the one singing…

"She once was a true love of mine."

I join him on the last line, reminiscing the fact on the time that I used to sing this song for my mother.

He turns and we stare at each other for a moment before he stares into the distance again.

"You know the song?" He asks me.

"It's one of my favourites." I answer, as I slowly make my way towards him.

"It's a lovely night isn't it?"

I stare towards the sky seeing the faint slither of a new moon. Clouds faintly become thin giving the night sky a mysterious atmosphere.

"It's pretty. But Kanato?"

"Yes?"

"Immortal or not, you're going to at least scrape your knee or something if you fall off of the balcony." I state.

He chuckles in amusement. "Thank you for your concern, Eliza; I'll be fine. You should probably be worrying about yourself."

My cheeks heat up a little bit as I realise that he's talking about my injured hand. I bandaged it from my incident with Reiji, and masked it as an accident in the kitchen in case anyone at school asked me what happened.

"I'll be fine. And I trust that you'll e as well if you say you are. But I'm not going to join you up there anytime soon." I say, as I choose to lean against the balcony rather than sit on it.

"It's nice of you to be concerned. It's kind of cute." Kanato remarks, causing me to be a little surprised.

"You think that I'm cute?" I ask him.

"To the point where it's almost funny."

"Thank you. I think?" I cross my eyebrows in confusion. "Are you sure you're going to be ok over there?"

"Did you know, when you talk like that it makes you seem self-righteous and arrogant?"

"Geez. Do you know how much trouble I'll get my arse in if you end up killing yourself? Just trying to survive over here." I complain to him. It's the truth though. I'll probably end up dead if he hurts himself whilst I'm at the scene.

"Do you want me to come down that badly, Eliza?" He turns to me.

"I would like that if you don't mind." I answer truthfully.

"Then come over here and give me a kiss." He requests and then turns away. "If you can't bring yourself to do that, then I'd rather that you'd leave me alone."

I stand there speechless at his appeal. For a moment I stand there debating whether or not I should accept his offer, before he suddenly bursts into fits of laughter.

"You actually took me seriously! You really are hopeless aren't you? I've almost forgotten how stupid you mortals can be sometimes!" He says in-between his sounds of glee.

Despite the fact that I should be pretty angry that I got tricked super easily, I take a sigh of relief over the fact that I get to keep my first kiss. And before any of you start yelling at me by the fact that Ayato kissed me in the swimming pool, I don't count that. That was simply mouth to mouth.

"Well, I suppose that I'll get down now." Kanato says after his laughing fit.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes, really." He stands on the narrow balcony and swerves around to confidently face me.

"Goodbye, cruel world."

Like an elegant angel, he spreads out his hands and lets gravity do its job.

THUMP.

I don't even blink at the sudden sound. That's how much shock I've just experienced.

_**A lovely young woman lays in her bed. Smiling with no regrets as she knows that her daughter would be taken care of. She closes her eyes and surrenders willingly to eternal rest.**_

I shake myself out of my memories and hurry down to where Kanato fell.

_Bloody hell. Lord please don't let me be the witness of a suicide._

Seeing Kanato lying almost peacefully, I poke him with my toe.

"Are you alive or dead?" I ask him.

"His eyes suddenly open widely. "You can be really annoying sometimes. Did you really think that a fall from the second floor would do much damage to someone like me?" he asks as he sits up. I sit down next to him to be at eye level.

"I only wish I could die as conveniently as that. It must be very nice." He says almost sadly.

I laugh scornfully at the irony. "Any human you ever feast on would say the exact opposite, Kanato. Being human, knowing that someday you'll end up six feet under and forgotten, is a constant fear, for all of those like me. You, you can end your life whenever you're finally ready; the question is, do you really think that the time is now?"

He stands up and gives me an odd look.

"You say some pretty insightful things Eliza, for a mortal."

"You say some pretty strange things Kanato, for a vampire. Not that I should know particularly well."

I reply with a small smile.

He chuckles at my comment. "I think that I'll take you somewhere special today. Teddy and I are quite fond of this particular place so I'll show it to you. Do you wish to come?" He invites me.

"It beats homework." I say as I stand up. "Lead the way."

* * *

**And so my friends, we come to the end of another chapter of WTBS. I shall try not to keep all of you waiting for the next one. This chapter is officially dedicated for that guest who decided to give a smile. May you receive many more in the future. A special shout out to my friend EternalNosebleed for proofreading this for me and giving me some editing tips. We are now official author and editing buddies!**

**Love, kisses and rainbows,**

**-Cat.**


	14. Hope

**Hey guys! I'm back! Here's you weekly (sort of) dose of WTBS!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Hope

Kanato and Teddy of course, led me to a pretty large building. I now gaze at the contents inside.

"As you can see, these are wax figures." Kanato states as we both walk down the aisle between the mannequins.

They are pretty, but they somehow give off an eerie aura. It's as if they would lunge out at me and force me into a wedding dress like themselves; ending up as a bride that would forever be dressed for a wedding that would never come to pass.

"Whenever we come here, even Teddy seems to perk up a little. Isn't that right, Teddy?"

I hardly regard him as I continue staring at the wax figures.

"You don't really seem to be enjoying it though."

I shake off the spell the wax figures enveloped me in and reply to him.

"Wax figures and I don't mix very well. Someone decided to play a prank on me once by pretending to be one and then scared the life out of me." I shudder at the memory. "They're not as cute as Teddy." I remark, trying to add levity to my plight.

"I do realise that Teddy is the cutest of them all, of course. But these women are nothing but empty shells. Mannequins that possess no souls at all. So in a way, Teddy is just like them."

_Well, that makes my situation a whole lot better._

"Of course they don't have souls; they're mannequins." I say.

Kanato falls behind me and chuckles. "I think that you would look very beautiful as a silent corpse."

"What?" I ask, as I stop suddenly.

"Say, would you like to become one of these figures? Right here and now?" My pulse rapidly increases as his breath tickles the back of my neck.

"You would be displayed ever-so carefully; I promise."

I turn around and face him.

"Kanato, you're not making any sense."

"It would make Teddy ever so happy to have a new friend." He says as I back away slowly.

"Don't you think Teddy deserves to be happy?" He matches my steps. "Don't you see Eliza? It would be a win-win situation for both you and Teddy! What do you say? Shall we do it, right now?"

I freeze as he grabs my shoulder. Suddenly I come to my senses and I slap his hand away from me.

"You are _stupid_ if you think that I'd agree to that." I spit at him.

Thinking that the matter is settled, I turn and start walking back to the mansion.

I gasp as I feel his hand clamp down on my wrist and he pins me against the wall.

He laughs at me. "Why would you try to run away? Am I really that scary?"

He licks my exposed neck and I twist away from him. "Get off, Kanato!"

"I love it when you make a face like that, Eliza. So full of anger and fear. Tell me, who are you angry with?"

My eyes turn narrow at the question. I'm angry at a lot of people, my so-called dad, the bloody vampires, but most of all…myself. I'm acting like some damsel in distress!

"I said, get off!" I push him away from me. Only for him to pin me back in place again.

"I wonder what I should do with that noisy mouth of yours. I think I'll sew it up with nice, tidy stitches!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Of course I will. And then I'll replace your eyes with balls of glass! What colour would you like?"

"Kanato, if you're trying to scare me, it won't work!" I'm lying to both him and myself.

"With your blood drained, you won't look like porcelain. I wonder what you'll look like. We'll have to find out, won't we?"

He bites my neck and drinks his fill.

"I'll drink every single drop of your exquisite blood until you run dry. So please don't worry. You'll soon be lovelier than the prettiest bride in here."

I gasp in realisation at his words laced with sick, but genuine tenderness.

"These aren't wax figures."

"That's right Eliza, these were all sacrificial brides."

_Bloody hell. I won't have a chance at surviving here. _I think, as I survey the vast array of preserved corpses.

"I'll make you as comfortable as I can, given the circumstances."

Kanato's hand makes its way to my neck and starts squeezing.

I uselessly try to breathe through my tightening windpipe, and I feel as if I'm about to pass out, when a voice rings out.

"Kanato!"

Kanato regards Ayato with a bored expression.

"Reiji wants to see you."

At the message, Kanato lets go of my neck and I fall to the floor.

"Aww. How inconvenient." Kanato complains.

_Inconvenient for **you **maybe. Not for me._

Kanato leaves the place and Ayato kneels down in front of me.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't do that to save you." He clasps my neck and I close my eyes in dreaded anticipation. But I don't feel any pain.

Ayato sighs tiredly. "I'm not into it today. I'm too tired."

Counting the blessings sent to me from God today, I make no attempt to move until he leaves me well alone.

**.o0o.**

I walk along the corridor with depressing thoughts filling my head.

_If all of those brides never managed to make it out, what bloody chance do I have?_

Lifting my head, I see white hair that could only belong to the youngest of the vampire brothers.

"Subaru. What are _you_ doing here? Apart from the fact that you live here."

He turns to me with his signature scowl.

"If you stay here any longer, you will definitely die."

I sigh. "You think that I don't know that? What choice do I have? You were the one that told me that if I leave I'd die." I walk up to him.

"Go. Right now."

I stare up at him in happiness before it fades from my face.

"There's no way that it can be as easy as that."

"Yes there is. Now go before it's too late. It may be your only chance."

I decide to take his offer and we both start making our different ways.

"Subaru." I call out.

"Yeah?" He answers but doesn't look at me.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Aww. How helpful of Subaru! Speaking of which, we're about halfway through the anime and I need your help! After the events of WTBS, Eliza will have a separate story with each one of the Sakamaki brothers. Which one should I write first? Or should I just not write about any one of them yet? The decision depends on you lovely people! There's a blind poll on my profile and at the (unfortunate) end of WTBS I'll close it and see which order I'll write in!**

**See you!**

**-Cat**


	15. Opportunities

**...Well I feel like complete and utter crap. Excuse the profanity. But the story must go on! Be sure to vote for who you want Eliza to be shipped with first! The poll in on my profile and you can vote twice!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Opportunities

After shutting the suitcase down on my belongings, I sweep over the room one last time, checking that none of my belongings had been left behind in the pinkness.

That's just one of the many things I'm not going to miss when I'm gone.

After making sure that nothing is missing, I grab my bag and start stuffing my light things inside.

My iPod, my headphones, and…

"The diary."

The diary is still as blank as blank can be, yet the words weren't erased from my memories.

_**Eliza brings me great joy. The fact that she is not my natural child is no longer important to me.**_

I collapse on the bed in shameful realisation.

I can't go back. How can I? All that's left for me is a fake father and a possible trip to a mental asylum if I try to tell anyone what happened in the few weeks that I've been gone.

I weigh my options in my head.

I could try to leave with nothing to go back to, or stay here with a shockingly high probability of me ending up dead.

With a sigh, I get up and start to place my clothes in their rightful spot.

"I knew I was going to have to get used to the colour pink."

Once everything was back in its original spot, I head out of the door in search of a certain, white-headed vampire.

I wouldn't have gotten any answers if I went back home. So the only choice I have is to stay and see if I can get some here.

**.o0o.**

I manage to find Subaru sitting on a windowsill staring out of the window.

"You should've left when you had the chance. You've wasted a rare opportunity." He says, not looking at me.

"I have nothing to go back to, Subaru. I need to know the truth. I won't find that back home." I justify firmly. "If you know anything-"

"I don't know anything about your situation if that's what you're asking." He cuts me off, finally turning to me.

I say nothing for a moment, a crestfallen expression crosses my face as I experience disappointment.

"Thanks anyway." I say, about to turn back around and go to my room.

I hear a sudden gasp and I swiftly turn around.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing." He bluffs. Something is wrong and I know it.

"It is _not_ nothing." I say. "What is it?"

"I told you, it's nothing important." He presses.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be so agitated in order to protect the truth." I read his movements and expressions. "You don't have to tell me if it's nothing to do with me, but if it is then I want to know."

"You reminded me of someone, ok?!" He shouts out. "But…"

"She's dead?" I question.

He shakes his head. "But seeing the way she is, death would be a huge relief for her."

"Subaru, don't say that."

"I can say what I Goddam like!" He shouts in fury. "Never mind, just take this."

He takes a knife out of his back pocket and holds it out to me.

I stare at the dangerous object and he forces me to take it into my hands.

"This silver knife can be used to kill vampires like us with a single stab to the heart."

I snap my head back up to gaze at him.

"Do you really think that I can murder as simply as that?" I ask in horror.

He simply leaves the question hanging in the air and walks out of the room. Leaving me struck dumb.

Twisting the knife around in my hands, I decide to hold onto it for my own safety.

I won't use it.

At least that's what I'll keep telling myself.

**.o0o.**

"Hey, Little Bitch. You know I get antsy when you keep me waiting."

I'm greeted by the sight of Laito laying lazily on my bed and my eyes narrow in disgust.

"Get the hell out of my room." I growl. Clenching my new knife behind my back.

"Oh. Looks like I'm not the only one a bit antsy today." He remarks as he walks over to me.

"Get the hell out of my room." I repeat.

"You can't possibly be serious about that. Right, Little Bitch?" He says confidently. I see his eyes waver momentarily to the hand behind my back. "What do you have there, Little Bitch?"

"Wouldn't _you _like to know?" I sneer.

"As a matter of fact, I would." He smirks and then disappears from my sight. "Little girls like _you _shouldn't be holding such dangerous objects. Don't you think, Little Bitch?" I hear his voice coming from behind.

I whirl around to face him with wide eyes.

"Especially silver knives that can be used to kill vampires." He steps closer to me and guides the knife to his chest.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I ask him.

"This is such an honour, Little Bitch. I must admit that I'm touched. I never knew how much you loved me."

I stare at him in confusion. "Are you on a sex high or something?"

"Not this time." He replies, although with his constant smirk, I'm not sure whether he's serious or just joking.

_Oh, my God that was the worst question I had to ask._

"Murder is very special to us vampires. The ultimate way to confess your love is to kill us." He purrs.

"That's bloody messed up!"

_What's wrong with a normal wedding?_

He just chuckles. "The knife you hold wields great power. It's the only way to end the life of an immortal. Do you know how it feels to love someone so much, you end up hating them?"

He spins both of us around so I end up pinned against the door.

"After all, the two of us are more alike than we are different."

"I am nothing like you, Laito." I deny furiously.

"Really? Your hot blood with its heavy aroma speaks to me. It speaks volumes." He remarks as he starts to get close to my neck.

"Get off of me!" _I'm really starting to say that a lot, aren't I?_

"No matter how hard you try to resist, your blood knows it wants me." He stares with heavy lidded eyes.

Those eyes enraptured me for a moment before I woke up from his spell.

"That's not true." I say stubbornly as I turn away. He uses his other hand to turn my head back to him.

"Don't be shy. You can say it. Scream out that you want me. There's no God. There is no need to follow the rules. Why is it important for you to live so correctly? You feel the need to supress your true desires."

His eyes capture me again, and through some sort of hidden command, I'm forced to say the truth.

"I don't know."

"So you have lived your whole life following some rules that don't have any reason for you to follow?" He asks, seemingly in shock. Seemingly.

I say nothing. He's right. All of my life I've been taught what I should or shouldn't do. But for what purpose?

"Aww. Poor Little Bitch. You don't need to obey the rules now that I'm around." He consoles as his arms surround me.

I make no effort to get away, I'm too wrapped up in my own thoughts.

_I don't really need to obey the rules, right?_

"We'll be hand in hand on the pleasuring descent to hell." He whispers in my ear before starting to descend onto my neck.

Hell…

…Heaven.

_**Keep being good, Eliza. And God will let us be happy in Heaven.**_

My eyes widen suddenly and I push him away from me, knocking his fedora off of his head.

"I follow the rules, so I can be with my mother. She is the most important person to me, she's the reason I won't give into you. I told you that if I ever hear you doubting my faith again, I would end you. Now that I have this knife, don't think that was an empty threat."

He chuckles darkly. "Would you really be able to do that, Little Bitch? Would you go as far as to kill for your precious faith? Murder may be special for us vampires, but it's also the start of a very dark road, Little Bitch. A road that will only lead you back to me again."

"Then I'll only pray for God to forgive me. "

He laughs as he picks up his hat and places it back onto his head. "I've never met a girl like you. You really amuse me. At first I was only interested in drinking your blood but now I think I've changed my mind."

"Good for you. Too bad the same thing won't happen to me." I swipe the knife out of its sheath and hold it ready in front of me. "Now get out."

He simply simpers as he makes his way to me.

"You put on a brave face, Little Bitch. You think that you can kill me." He leans into my ear. "But I told you, killing is the start of a dark road. And you won't get rid of me that easily. I'll die awfully happy."

I freeze as he whispers with a sick tenderness to his words.

"I'd die knowing that you love me so much…You'll come to hell with me…And we'll be with each other for the rest of eternity."

I grip the knife tightly, shaking until he disappears, only afterwards I hurl the knife across the room in anger and collapse on the floor crying.

_Why…why me…?_

Subaru was right, I wasted a rare opportunity.

* * *

**I'm such an evil person. I'M SORRY ELIZA! Just saying, I might have a bit of trouble updating since I need to watch the anime and I wan't to protect my little sister's innocence. But that's all. Oh yeah be sure to vote!**


	16. Shipping

Hey guys! So..this isn't a chapter but the site doesn't allow author notes in stories (and I try to stick to the rules) so I'm not going to give you the note. My dear friend Eliza is!

Eliza: We are not friends.

Me: Wha- WHAT?

Eliza: You heard me! We're not friends, you put me in a mansion with six sadistic vampires for God's sake!

Me: Because I know you'll be able to handle it...

Eliza: YOU ABSOLUTE-

Shu: What's with all of the commotion? I'm trying to sleep.

Eliza: No you're not. If you were trying to sleep you wouldn't be standing here would you?

Me: She's right.

Eliza: Shut up. I'm still mad at you.

Me: *feels dejected* I created you...

Ayato: Oi! What's this? Shu, are you steal my Choco-Pan?

Eliza: You son of a-

Laito: Little Bitch! I was looking for you.

Eliza: Tell me this isn't happening. Oi, Cat! You're the one writing this. Make them go away!

Me: Only if you make the announcement. *evil grin*

Eliza: Not doing it.

Me: Ok... *writes something down.*

Reiji: Why am I here? I was in the middle of a very important experiment.

Eliza: Cat...

Me: All you have to say is a one sentence. I'll do all of the important stuff.

Eliza: Still not doing it.

Kanato: That stubbornness is going to kill you one day. Won't it, Teddy.

Me: Sooner than expected if she doesn't say the announcement.

Eliza: At least you haven't written-

Subaru: Written what?

Eliza: That's it, I quit!

Me: You can't quit the entire story! I'm the one that controls it!

All the brothers: She's right.

Eliza: How come none of you are going after her?

All the brothers: Because she controls the story!

Subaru: Idiot...

Me: *Smiles like an angel*

Eliza: I hate all of you.

Everyone except Eliza: We know.

Me: Eliza, you only have to make an announcement. It's not that much. Even the brothers can join in.

Reiji: I'm sorry what?

Ayato: You can't do that!

Laito: I though it was going to be Little Bitch's moment.

Kanato: Teddy won't like that too much.

Subaru: You never said that!

Shu: That's too bothersome.

All of them start to gang up on me.

Me: Hey, think about it. I f you all suck me dry, who continues the story?

All of them stop.

Me: That's what I thought. Now unless you want me to write a less than happy ending I suggest that you make the damn announcement. *threatening face*

All except me and Eliza: MAKE SURE YOU VOTE FOR WHO GETS TO BE SHIPPED WITH ELIZA AFTER THE END OF WTBS!

All of us turn to look at Eliza.

Eliza: *Sighs* Make sure to vote for who gets to be shipped with me after the events of WTBS.

All of us except cheer: HOORAY!

Me: Seriously though, what book I write next depends on you. You have two votes and you can vote on my profile. The order of books that I write depend on which order each brother comes in. Sorry this isn't an actual chapter. I've sent it to my proof-reader to read and I'll have it properly updated by Sunday at the very latest.

Reiji: Actually, the very latest of that statement would be one second before midnight on Sunday.

We all stare at him. I write something down.

Reiji's mouth gets zipped shut.

Me: Anyone else have anything to say?

Silence.

Me: That's what I thought!


	17. Journey To The Past

**Hi Guys! This is the actual chapter for the story! I must've really been into it 'cause before I knew it, I wrote one chapter for an entire episode! Crazy right? And I'm supposed to be doing homework... **

**Nice to know I have my priorities straight! *thumbs up***

**Did you all like the announcement chapter? I tried to make it funny and not boring, but I don't know if I should keep it or not. You decide.**

**By the way, the title of this chapter is actually a song. See if you can guess! No searching on the internet! **

* * *

Chapter 15

Journey To The Past

I wake up to a familiar ceiling.

"Wait, I'm home."

I sit up to find myself in my old bed, in my old room.

"I'm home!" I sigh, with tears of happiness welling in my eyes.

Knock, knock.

"Eliza? Sweetie? I brought you breakfast." A warm voice rings out.

My breath hitches in my throat.

No…

An elegant lady sweeps into my room. Effortlessly balancing a tray of food in one hand and closing the door shut with the other. Her straightened, black hair is pulled away from her face showing dark brown eyes. Her dark brown skin perfectly complemented her choice of clothing, being an orange summer dress with white strappy sandals.

After placing the tray on my bedside table, she turns to me with a worried expression.

"Eliza, is something wrong?"

"No…" I whisper with fresh new tears falling from my eyes. "Everything is perfect."

With that I bound out of bed with more energy than ever before, and hug my mother tightly. Not wanting to ever let go.

"I love you, Mum." I sob.

"I love you too, Sweetie. Never forget that."

**.o0o.**

I wake slowly, finding my pillow a little bit wet from my tears.

I murmur whilst clasping my rosary tightly. "I won't forget Mum. Never."

I readjust my tank top and pyjama bottoms before getting out of my bed. I threw away the nightgown ages ago. Upon further reflection, I wonder why I didn't burn it.

I pull back the long curtain to watch the weather outside. A storm seems to have started at some point. It's going to be hell when we need to go to school.

Dark and dreary; a bit like my mood.

I continue staring at the grey clouds above, when something catches my eye down below. A figure standing in the rain. A figure that I've seen before.

"That's…"

The purple haired lady turns once more. Her bangs still obscure her eyes and she smiles slightly, seemingly seeing me.

_Oh, crap! It's the creepy-ass chick!_

I stumble backwards in fear when my chest starts hurting again.

"Ah, crap not this again."

I fall to my knees in pain, darkness starts to take over my eyesight, and finally I pass out into nothingness.

"Eliza."

I dreamily focus in on a voice calling out my name.

"Eliza. Follow my voice."

My feet move of their own accord. I try to resist, but all of a sudden my heart painfully contracts again, leaving me powerless to fight back.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, leaving my feet to wander of their own accord.

"I'm taking you to some answers."

At the promise of getting answers, I throw away the last of my resistance, and everything fades to black.

**.o0o.**

I open my eyes to daylight and a rushing fountain behind me. The one outside the Sakamaki Mansion.

"This doesn't make sense." I talk to myself.

All of a sudden, three young boys, probably no older than seven, run past me.

I smile softly to myself.

They look so happy. I think as I watch them laughing and playing.

I turn my head sharply at the sight of bats flying away into the distance.

"The bats I caught flew away!" I turn once more to see one of the young boys crying. I look carefully at the teddy bear that he's holding and gasp.

"Kanato…" This little kid was Kanato in the past.

"Don't worry Kanato, we'll catch them again!" A young Laito encourages.

"Yeah, stop your snivelling! I'll catch 'em for you!" I instantly recognise the last boy as Ayato.

These three used to be pretty cute. Who knew?

Ayato and Laito start running off in the direction of the escaped bats, before they're stopped by a harsh voice.

"Ayato."

I gasp as I recognise the woman. She's the one who keeps showing up around the house!

"This is where you've been. Now come along with me."

Finally able to see her eyes for the first time, I see that they're the same shade of green that Ayato and Laito have.

"Kanato, let's go." Laito requests. Kanato obliges and they run off, leaving Ayato to talk to her.

"You're going back inside to study." She instructs as she folds her arms.

I guess that Ayato was lazy about his studies from a young age.

"N…No way!" Ayato disagrees. "All I've done is study!"

"Well, that just proves that you're crap, doesn't it?" I mumble to myself.

"I don't want any excuses. Go back to your room." The lady says, seemingly sharing the same wavelength as me.

"How come Laito and Kanato get to play while all I ever do is study?" Ayato whines.

Because they're probably not crap!

"Because you're not like other children" The lady justifies. It seems we're not completely on the same wavelength.

"NO! I wanna play more!"

"How many times must I tell you?!" She raises her voice, causing Ayato to flinch.

"You are the successor. Do you understand what that means? Now tell me what you must do."

"I must become number one." Ayato surrenders sadly. "I must become better than anyone."

"And if you fail?" She presses.

"I am not my mother's child; so I will be sunk to the bottom of the lake."

"Exactly, good boy! You are worthless to me unless you become number one. Worthless boys must spend eternity at the cold, damp bottom of the lake, all alone where no-one can help them. Unless that's what you want, go to your room."

Shaking with anger and fear, Ayato runs off towards the mansion.

_That's a bit much, isn't it? Telling a little kid that they'll be drowned if they don't become the best._

The woman, seemingly proud of getting the normally self-centred vampire to behave, relaxes on a nearby bench when Kanato approaches her.

"Mother?"

"MOTHER?!" I cry, instantly slapping my hands over my mouth. However, it seems that no-one can see or hear me. I sigh a breath of relief before remembering the piece of information I was introduced to.

Creepy Chick is the triplets' mother?!

"Kanato, my little song bird. Sing. Sing that song for me." She requests with an outstretched hand.

"Yes Mother."

_"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

_Parsley, sage, rosemary and Thyme…"_

Laito comes and watches Kanato's private performance. I watch too until a sound captures my attention.

Upon hearing a dog bark, I turn towards an outside sitting area, seeing what seems to be a young Reiji reading. Beside him is an elegant woman with blond hair tied up in a bun, leaving two long strands of hair and her bangs parted to the left accentuating her clear blue eyes. She looked pretty stunning in her red, black and gold dress. She seemed almost regal, yet she had an air of delicateness as she sews away.

_Wait, where's the-_

**_BARK, BARK!_**

_Dog?_

A young Shu happily walks up to them, holding a cute black and brown puppy.

Upon seeing the dog, the woman stands. "Shu, what are you doing over there?"

"Look!" Shu's eyes sparkle with excitement and happiness as he holds the puppy up high. "A friend just gave him to me!"

"Release that thing at once." The lady orders. But Shu just laughs at the dog tickling him with his tongue.

"Hey! That tickles!"

Glancing over to Reiji, I see that he's frowning at Shu's display of emotion.

_Huh, seems Reiji was an absolute killjoy from a young age._

"Shu! You are the eldest son, and therefore the next head of the family. You must learn how to conduct yourself at all times." Seeing the resemblance between the two, I work out that the lady must be his and Reiji's mother.

The butler, standing next to the family, attempts to take the dog away from Shu.

"What are you doing? No! I promised Edgar that I'd take care of him!" Shu pleads as he struggles to keep the puppy in his hands.

His mother shoots him with a harsh glare and he freezes up before handing over the puppy to the butler.

Upset about the fact that he's lost his new pet, Shu runs off.

_Poor thing._

His mother sits back down with a sigh.

"Mother, I've just finished memorizing this entire book." Reiji says proudly. His mother simply ignores him and keeps on sewing. Leaving him to resume reading with an angry expression on his face.

Something catches my eye and I see that there's a white rose on the ground. I try to pick it up, wondering how it got here, when one of the thorns prick my finger.

"Ah!" I wince as I hurriedly bring my jabbed finger up to my mouth and suck the blood.

And before you ask, no, I am not turning into a vampire, ok?

I look up once more finding that I somehow teleported to another location. I seem to be on some type of high bridge which is flanked by white rose bushes.

A lone figure, apart from me, looks up towards the tall tower standing by itself. Instantly recognising the white hair, I walk closer to a young Subaru staring at the tower's one and only window.

Following his gaze, I see that in the lone window, is a woman strongly resembling him with the snowy white hair and the garnet eyes. I recognise that she must be his mother, yet she looks so sad.

She turns away from the window and Subaru lowers his head as he drops his knife.

**.o0o.**

I blink and see that the scenery has changed once again.

I see the triplets' mother talking to someone whilst leaning on the table between them. Although, with his back to me, the only thing I see is dark green hair and a long black coat.

"Cordelia, you are easily the most beautiful and elegant being alive. It is obvious that all things exist to love you and kneel at your feet."

_Oh, so her name is Cordelia. But seriously, flatterer much?_

The mysterious man kisses her hand.

"Richter, I would like you to always stay by my side just to whisper your sweet nothings." Cordelia laughs.

_Wait, isn't the Sakamaki's dad called Karl Heinz. Even his fake name is Tougo. _

I gasp at the obvious fact.

_She's having a bloody affair!  
_Something catches the corner of my eye and I see Ayato glaring at his mother and Richter from afar with a disapproving look on his face.

Suddenly, everything turns grey and stops.

I frantically look around for any signs of life before my eyes fall on Cordelia.

She slowly turns to me with an angry look on her face and her eyes return to their original colour of piercing green

_She can see me?_

I double over in pain as my heart starts contracting once more.

"Ugh."

I fall to my knees, and then onto my side. Finally, losing too much strength, I pass out once more.

**.o0o.**

"Hey. Hey, wake up."

I stir out of my sleep to see a grown Ayato's face.

"Ayato? What are we doing here? Where is 'here' for that matter?" I ask as I rub my head, trying to soothe my headache.

"We're in the underground waterway." He explains.

My eyes instantly widen at the sound of 'underground' and 'water'.

"Don't worry, you're pretty safe." He reassures me.

"How did I get here?" I ask as he helps me to my feet.

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"…No." I say to the shock of both him and myself. "I don't really remember anything."

"You should stay away from this area when it rains."

"Do I want to know why?"

"Probably not." He sighs.

I turn and see something.

"What's behind that door?" I point out.

"You don't need to know that. What happened to your finger?" He asks.

I notice that the tip of my index finger has scabbed over. I suddenly remember the dream I had. But. I guess this cut proves that it wasn't a dream.

"I accidently pricked my finger whilst trying to pick some roses." I say. I'm not exactly lying.

"What a sweet aroma." Laito pops up. "Do you call that aroma 'Temptation'? I'm glad I ran into you. Let's have some fun together." He walks over to the both of us.

"It certainly is potent." Ayato agrees. "I've smelt that before." He remarks with a twisted grin.

Seeing his sudden change in attitude, I try to run to what I think is the door out, yet it fails me. I see a hand resting next to my head.

"I turn around and glare at Laito. "Aw, that face is no fun." He grabs my chin. "Show a little less defiance sometimes, Little Bitch."

I slap his hand away from me and his expression turns dark.

"Step aside, Laito." Ayato pushes him away and gets close to me. "She's mine."

I grit my teeth as he pushes the strap of my tank top aside and bites my neck. I grit them to the point of agony as I see Laito watching with glee.

"That's how I remember it." Ayato remarks.

I hiss in pain, but not because of Ayato's bite.

"Ayato."

I double over as another chest pain hits me.

"You…" Ayato pulls away in mild shock.

"Crap. Stupid chest pains." I whisper so only us two can hear.

"What's this? Done already, Ayato? Can I have a turn now?" Laito asks.

Ayato, hesitates for a moment. "Be my guest."

"Ok, let's have some fun with this." Laito drops to his knees and starts pushing up the leg of my pyjama bottoms.

I instantly kick out my leg on instinct. He catches it easily with another one of his signature smirks.

"Don't bother. You can't get away from me now. Give up."

I curse at myself over the fact that my strength is low due to the chest pains and the blood loss.

"Fun fact: once a butterfly is caught into a spider's web, thrashing about only entangles them more. So hold still while I give you some loving. Ok?" He requests with a smile.

"Fun fact: I'm no bloody butterfly." I thrash about weakly, trying to get away from the two brothers.

"Ah, that's true, Little Bitch." Laito comes up and gets dangerously close to my lips. "But I'm no ordinary spider, either."

He returns to my left leg, and bites on the inside of my thigh.

I bring my head close to my chest in pain.

"I love you, Little Bitch." Laito says, with his cheeks tinted pink.

Ayato seemingly gets annoyed and pushes the strap of my tank top dangerously low, nearly exposing my left breast.

He bites my shoulder and I nearly let myself cry in pain. Suddenly he pulls away.

"Damn, I'm bored of this. Forget it."

He leaves me and Laito. Laito seemed to not care so much and just resumed feeding.

"Laito…stop." I plead pathetically.

"Oh, looks like Little Bitch lost all of her spunk. How sad." I want to slap that smirk off of his face, but instead I just pass out.

Again.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed that. Now back to homework...**


	18. Answers That Were Not Expected

**I'm ba-ack! I mean it's only been forever since I last updated but, who cares right?**

**I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T PELT ME WITH ROCKS AND ROTTEN FOOD! DON'T HATE MEEEEEE!**

**Anyway, thank you again to my fanfic buddy, EternalNosebleed for always taking her time to check out and proofread my chapters. You are lovely, and awesome and there aren't enough words to describe your awesomeness. **

**Thank you to another fanfic buddy, Be Happy, Be Healthy, 4Ever for always making me laugh in PMs despite the 5 hour time difference.**

**And thank _you _all of you lovely people who somehow enjoy this random thing I decided to do. You're awesome. Be sure to vote for your favourite Sakamaki for me to ship Eliza with!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Answers That Were Not Expected

Walking around the Sakamaki grounds, I come across a bed of red roses. But something seems odd about it. I venture carefully towards it, wondering as to why I'm drawn to it.

As I stand over the roses, I gasp in horror.

Blood is speckling her face and heavily caking her chest. Her porcelain skin was paler than ever and her lilac hair fanned out beneath her.

With a bed of roses and thorns for her resting place; Cordelia lies dead.

**.o0o.**

I wake up with another horrified gasp. Breathing heavily as I try to get the image out of my head. I know where that rose bush is. The lady was murdered in her very own house. Brutally.

I check the time and see that my alarm would've been going off in a couple of minutes if it wasn't for the dream I had. Although I'm not sure if it was a dream. I've gone into the past before, who knows if it happened again.

Knowing that I have to start getting ready for school, I get out of bed, hoping to find some answers later.

**.o0o.**

After school I make my way to the rose bush that I saw in my dream. Thankfully, they've moved the body a long time ago. And any bruised roses that were once there have either been replenished with time or replaced.

I sigh. I'm not sure what to do. Pay my respects? Try to get more answers? The more answers I get, the more questions arise.

Suddenly, I hear the faint sound of music. A piano.

With my interest piqued. I follow the melody to a room where I see Laito playing.

_Of all of the people who had to be able to play piano…_

I have to admit though, he's pretty skilled.

"Why, hello, Little Bitch. I'm thrilled that we ran into each other here."

"That makes one of us." I sigh as I walk over to him. "Laito, who is the woman with a black dress and purple hair?" I ask, wanting to confirm my suspicions.

He stops playing the piano.

"Why do you want to know that?" Kanato asks. I look up to see both him and Ayato standing in previously unoccupied spaces. "What are you doing here?"

"Ayato, Kanato…What's your Mother's name?" I asks the two of them, wanting to get some answers.

Laito and Kanato refuse to look at me. But Ayato stares me in the eye as he utters a single word.

"Cordelia."

As soon as the word left his lips, I hunch over in pain.

"God dammit!" I seethe, as another chest pain hits.

"Eliza!" The triplets gasp in shock.

The next thing I know, everything is black.

**.o0o.**

I observe my surroundings to find that I'm outside the mansion.

A blood red moon shines ominously above, and I jump as a scream rings across the grounds.

Before I know it, I find myself on the staircase inside.

I gasp in horror.

Cordelia is standing on the lit staircase clutching her bloodied chest. A frightened face is plastered on with a trickle of blood showing on one corner of her mouth.

"Ayato." She gasps.

I follow the trail of blood ruining the carpet to a discarded knife at the feet of Ayato at the bottom of the stairs.

His shirt is coated with blood, along with his hands.

Ayato smirks. "What a shame. This shirt is ruined."

_I'll say._

"I really liked this shirt too. It's soaked in your blood Mother."

"Oh, my God." I want to throw up.

_He stabbed his mother._

He simply smirks once more at his mother's pitiful state and licks his left hand. "Your blood tastes so sweet."

He continues licking his hand. Seemingly not getting enough. "It's so delicious."

He gives her the stare of a predator.

"I want more."

Cordelia gasps at the prospect and starts stumbling away from him.

He laughs at her, delighted at her suffering.

I follow after the woman, wanting to know what happens to her.

She drags herself through a long corridor, leaving pools of blood behind her. Not able to make anywhere else without support, she stumbles and leans on the wall as she makes her way, painting the walls red.

I follow behind her as she bursts through a pair of doors, and instantly I recognise the room. I was in this room with the triplets' mere minutes ago.

Laito plays the piano without a care in the world. I have to give props to him. He's playing with his eyes closed.

_He doesn't have a hat! _

Really, of all the things in the world, I had to think of that first.

"Laito…" Cordelia stumbles weakly towards the playing teen.

"Oh no. What's the matter?" He asks. I notice a ghost of a smile cross his features, although I think that Cordelia is too stressed to care.

"It's Ayato. He's torturing me!"

"Wow, really? Well, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

_Ouch. Harsh much?_

"Laito, I command you to help me!" She stretches out a hand in pain.

Laito stops playing the piano. And I jump at the sound of a sudden crash.

"It's Ayato. He's come to kill me!" The lilac-haired lady panics.

Something outside catches my eyes and I see tree branches bash against the window. The cause being the violent wind that picked up outside.

"That isn't Ayato. That's just the wind. Relax, I'll keep you safe." He reassures her as he walks out of the room.

Cordelia stumbles towards the balcony. I don't blame her honestly. After all that she's been through, some fresh air should do her good.

We wait there for a while before Laito approaches.

"Have you driven Ayato away?" Cordelia asks with a fearful expression.

"Yup. He's gone." He answers.

She sighs in relief. "I knew I could depend on you, Laito."

"Do you love me more than anyone else?" He asks her.

"Yes." She answers as she stretches out a blood-stained hand.

"Hmm." Laito laughs scornfully to himself. "You never change, do you?" He asks with an almost sympathetic look as he walks up to her.

"Laito, I love you. I mean that."

"…No you don't."

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. With a single, strong hand, Laito pushes his mother over the balcony. Leaving her to fall onto a bed of red roses.

"Now, you are mine for the rest of eternity."

I stare at him as he walks away when I suddenly remember words he once said to me.

"_**Murder is very special to us vampires. The ultimate way for you to confess your love is to kill us."**_

_Laito loves his mother that much? But…this seems wrong._

In the blink of an eyes I'm transported to another location once again.

This time I'm standing over Cordelia's body; just like how I was in my dream only there's something not right…

There's a gaping hole in her chest where her heart should be.

"But, no-one cut out her heart." I say to myself.

I turn sharply at the sound of footsteps overriding the sound of pouring rain.

_Thank God I somehow don't get wet over here._

Kanato walks past, obviously not seeing me, and approaches his mother. His prized Teddy in one hand and a candelabra flickering with purple flames in the other.

"Mother, what's wrong?" He asks. "There's a hole in your chest, Mother." He remarks as he sets down the candelabra and gently touches her hair.

"Wake up, Mother." He encourages.

_Oh, poor thing. _

"I wonder where your heart went." He wonders aloud as he looks around. "Help me look for it."

_Ok, that was a pretty stupid thing to say._

"C'mon. Are you dead, Mother?"

_And the penny finally drops. _I think as he leans close to her head.

"You're so cold, and so wet." He observes as he strokes her head. "Mother, you must be freezing."

His eyes brighten at an idea. "Hold on, let me warm you up."

_Dude, she's dead. _

I give a small gasp in realisation.

_Wait. He said that he killed his mother. But…_

My thoughts are cut off as I witness how he warms his mother up. He sets down the flames over her body, and burns her.

"Now, doesn't that feel warm, Mother? C'mon, tell me you're getting warmer."

I watch in horror as the flames consume her, not even sparing her bones…

**.o0o.**

I sit up straight as I violently wake up.

The first thing I register is the triplets crouching over me.

"Oi, Choco-Pan. What the hell just happened?" Ayato asks.

I stare at them, then bring my face close to my chest.

"You…you all killed your mother…" I whimper, mainly to myself than to them.

All of the brothers show an expression of shock. Apart from Ayato. He looks like I've just hit a painful nerve. "How did you…"

"Shut up!" I yell harshly.

"YOU'RE ALL FUCKING MONSTERS!" I bring my head up with a scream and run out of the room.

**.o0o.**

I run as fast as I can, not having a destination in mind.

White roses become a blur due to my speed until I trip up and fall to the paved ground.

"This sucks." I sob silently. "I can't stand it anymore."

"You should've ran when you had the chance." I look up to see snowy white hair contrasting with ruby-red eyes.

"You think that I don't know that, Subaru?" I sigh. "You know about it, don't you? What the triplets did to their mother."

"And if I do?" He calls over his shoulder as he walks away.

_Good answer._

"Subaru, why did you give me that knife?" I ask as I stand up and reach out to him.

"Stay away from me!" He turns around violently. "Come one step closer and I'll destroy you! I won't only break your body, but your mind as well!"

He thrashes a hand over a delicate white rose and a memory hits me.

"The woman in the tower…"

It all makes sense, the white hair and red eyes.

"She's your mother, isn't she?" I ask softly.

Subaru's mother has been kept away from him since he was a little kid.

"What do you know?!" He demands as he clutches my wrist tightly.

"Subaru, let go! You're hurting me!" I yell as I try to release myself from his grip. Our eyes meet and his expression softens from anger.

"What do you want from me?" He asks. "What do you expect from someone as powerless, hideous, and polluted as I am?"

I stare at him in disbelief. This boy, this vampire. Despite all of his power, he has no confidence in himself at all.

He pulls me close and hugs me.

"Subaru, what are you doing?"

"…This." He bites my neck, but his bite contains some sort of sweet tenderness underneath the pain.

"You asked me why I gave you the silver knife." He says as he withdraws his fangs from my neck momentarily.

"I gave it to you so you can stab me with it, should I want you to."

I look at him in horror, then anger.

_What's with everyone wanting to be killed in this house?_

"What part of, 'I don't kill' do you not seem to understand?"

"If you can't kill me, then use it to end yourself."

I open my mouth to protest once again before he cuts me off.

"You have no right to refuse me. In the same way, you can't deny me your blood."

I look at him in sadness. That childish light of wanting to be loved has faded and all that's left is wrath.

"Good. Just be quiet and allow my fangs to enter you. Always."

I close my eyes as he bites me once more, this time with no tenderness beneath the act.

**.o0o.**

Although dawn is breaking, I lie in bed unable to get to sleep easily. I've been through so much tonight. It's something that I'll need time to get over. Sort of like when…my mother died.

I feel my bed shift behind me and I sit up to see which of the brothers decided to have an early morning snack before they go to bed.

"Ayato, I swear to God, if that's you then I'll-"

The sight I see tugs at my heartstrings. Ayato lies on the bed, his face concealed by pillows. He doesn't look like himself at all. Almost consumed by guilt.

"Ayato…" I whisper softly, all of my previous anger fading away.

"Don't look at me." He demands, although there is no intimidation behind it.

"But-"

"Be quiet." He stretches out one arm and pulls me down, not letting go. "Don't disobey me."

I stay silent for a moment before talking again.

"Come under the covers. It gets cold in here sometimes."

_I'm still angry at him, obviously. But I can't let him freeze. This doesn't mean I like him._

"I'm a vampire, Eliza. We don't get cold." My heart pulses even more at the sound of my name.

_Why...Why do I feel like this?_

"Get under the covers, Ayato." I ask firmly, trying to disguise my fluster.

He does nothing, and I leave it at that.

_I don't care, he can freeze due to his stubbornness._

I feel him shifting under the covers.

I take his hand in mine and cuddle closer to him. Anger, fear, and defiance melting away to…I don't know what.

"I'm only doing this so I don't have to go far for breakfast tomorrow night." He says.

"I'm not beating you up because I'm tired." I retaliate.

"Fine then, good night." He adjusts himself one final time before surrendering to sleep.

"Good night." I close my eyes and try to fall asleep with one final thought.

_I don't like him. I'm just letting this happen because I'm too tired to kick him out._

But then, why am I falling asleep with a smile on my face?

* * *

**Aww. I'm not a complete Schadenfreude...or am I? (Search up 14 untranslatable words to find out what that means.) ;P**

**Hopefully, you lovely people don't have to wait too long for the next chapter. But once again, this is me we're talking about.**

**Review if you want to!**

**-Cat **


	19. It Has Begun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi?**

**I'm SOOOO SORRY! I was just so effing lazy and I only managed to have my chapter written up and proof-read right now! You guys have every right to throw rotten tomatoes at me.**

**To make it up to you lovely people, I'll have the next chapter uploaded by the end of the week. I shall try to do everything in my power to give you the next chapter preferably before 23:59 in Sunday! **

**'Kay Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**It Has Begun**

As I stumble through the cloudy darkness, I notice a mirror not so far away. Feeling intrigued, I venture towards it.

"We will soon meet again." A voice calls out, although I don't recognise it.

"Now…you must awaken now."

I walk closer towards the object and I don't meet my face as expected.

"Cordelia…" Somehow I manage to echo the words of the unknown entity.

The lady simply smirks and stretches out her gloved hand towards me. Her hand somehow makes its way to my heart…and squeezes.

**.o0o.**

I wake up suddenly, clutching my chest and breathing shallow breaths. I seethe in pain as my heart acts as if Cordelia is still clutching it in her hands. I hated it.

I sit in my bed taking deep breaths trying to ease the pain. It doesn't always work, but everything deserves a try doesn't it?

After the pain ceases I start my boring routine of getting ready for school; making sure that I have all of my books for today's classes and such. After the final check, I look at the time.

"Good God, I woke up early. " I had another hour and a half until breakfast. These stupid nightmares are making me wake up early…or late…you know what I mean.

"Well, I'm off for a walk." I leave my bag on the pink bed and make my way to the door, praying that I don't get lost, again.

**.o0o.**

"Goddam, it's another full moon." I say to myself as I walk along a lake that I managed to find. I rub my arms a little bit as I remember what happened the last time there was a night like this.

_I'll be fine. _I think to myself as I twist my rosary in my hands. _You're with me, after all._

I read the engraving on the back one more time.

_**I'll be watching over you; always. –Melissa Lampton**_

_I love you too mum._

I must've wandered for more than expected, because next thing I knew, I was in front of another abandoned building.

_How many abandoned places do you need to have around here?_

"Ok, Eliza, you have two choices: go back to the mansion where it's mildly safe, or go into the creepy abandoned building."

After weighing up my options I make a decision.

"Well, I bloody got this far. I might as well go in."

Is it a bad decision? Probably. But then again, I'm living with six vampires. See the logic?

I venture into the building, only to be greeted by a couple of bats.

"Bloody hell!" I thrash my hands about, trying to get the bats away from me. "Stupid, stupid bats!"

"Oh, be quiet." A tired voice rings out. However, the bats seem to obey and leave me alone.

I walk further in to see Shu sitting casually with a music book resting on his knee. How do I know it's a music book, I hear you ask? The front cover literally says 'Music'.

I know. I'm so intelligent.

"Do you want something?" He asks without taking his eyes off of his book.

I think for a moment, wondering if I should share my predicament with him. Finally deciding to confide in him, I answer, "Well, I'm pretty sure that I'm in need of a pampering day. I need someone's opinion on whether I gained weight or not since I ate that massive grilled cheese sandwich yesterday and also there's that biology homework that I really don't want to do."

In return he flicks another page over in his book.

"Not a comedy lover, I see. On a serious note, I think I'm going mad."

At the sound of his silence, I continue.

"I can hear the voice of a woman who isn't there and I don't feel like myself."

"Really?" He asks.

"Really."

He places down his music book and motions towards me. "All right, come here."

"Not before you tell me what the hell you're going to do." I cross my arms.

He raises a lazy eyebrow. "I'm a vampire, Eliza. I'm not going to give you an autopsy."

He's going to bite me. I should've known. But if this is going to get me answers, I'd better go through with it.

"I'm surprised you know what an autopsy is." I say as I sit down in front of him.

"I'm surprised that you're willingly letting me drink your blood." He answers as he unbuttons the first two buttons of my shirt.

"You tell any of the others and I'll make sure to mess with your music." I threaten.

"I highly doubt it."

"You'd be surprised what I can do."

He raises his eyebrow once more and suddenly pushes me down. "Can you escape from this?"

"I refuse to answer that."

He simply chuckles and bites my neck. I hiss at the pain.

"Your blood has changed. The Awakening is at hand."

_What the hell is The Awakening?_

"Your blood is different." He remarks as he swipes escaping blood from the wound and licks his thumb. "It's hot and bursting now."

He dives in for another drink and I instinctively push him away. "That's enough, thank you very much."

He simply grabs my wrist and pushes up my sleeve. "Your neck isn't the only place supplied with blood. Fresh, new blood flows through your wrists. I can tell even through your skin. It smells good."

He brings my wrist to his mouth. "Don't move." He warns.

_Crap! This is what I get for willingly giving a vampire my blood!_

I make a noise in pain quietly as he bites my wrist, not used to the strange feeling.

"You have blood of the finest quality. I'll give you that much."

"Well, that's quite the back-handed compliment, isn't it?"

"Beggars can't be choosers. You should know that by now." He taunts slightly, as he lifts me up and bites me for the third time.

"Goddam Shu. What the hell is wrong with you?" He's taking quite a lot of blood. Not exactly good for me.

"Your blood is more delicious than anyone else's. It slakes my every thirst."

"Who the hell says words like 'slakes'? What does that even mean, for that matter?"

He chuckles once more. "So this is The Awakening? Women are so terrifying. I'm worked up in spite of myself. You're impressive."

"Shu, what the hell is The Awakening? Why are you acting as if this is the first time you've seen one?"

He stops and moves away from me.

"No sacrificial bride has ever survived to the point of The Awakening." He sighs.

"Is it a good thing that I'm the first?" I ask as I stumble up to face him. Even though he's taller than me.

"How should _I _know? I told you that no sacrificial bride has survived up to this point."

"So I'm back to square one? Bleeding, clueless and with questions I need to answer."

He simply sighs once more. "He'll answer your questions." He calls over his shoulder to the shadows. "I know that you're in here."

"You always have been very perceptive, Shu." A man walks into the building. He has pretty long dark green hair and red eyes. He's either mourning or very depressed since his whole outfit is black. From his gloves to his coal boots.

"And who's this guy?" I ask, getting tired of the new family members appearing everywhere.

"This is Richter. Our uncle."

**(Just saying guys. I was actually debating whether or not I should finish here, but then I decided to continue. You're welcome.)**

_Oh God. This was the guy that had affair with Cordelia. What is this guy on? Messing around with his sister-in-law._

Shu picks up his music book and leaves me alone with his uncle.

"Please forgive the poor manners of my nephews. I try to smarten them up, but it never takes."

_I wonder why?_

"So, what is it you wish to know?" He asks.

"I want to know why I was sent here. Why it was specifically me chosen. And I want to know how my father is involved in all of this."

He scoffs. "Chosen? How conceited can you be? You came to this house because you're of suitable bridal age and you were the easiest mortal to obtain. Only a foolish mortal would consider such a thing necessity or chance."

I ignore the fact that he's incredibly rude and continue with my quest for answers.

"What does my father have to do with this?"

"This does not involve anyone as inferior as your father."

"…He really doesn't know about this?"

Richter simply shakes his head.

"Alright." I collapse to my knees as I experience another wave of pain coming from my chest.

"Oh, I will finally see you once again. Finally my darling."

"What…the hell…are you on about?" I ask in-between pained breaths.

"How I have waited for this moment to arrive. Now, come to me." He spreads his arms out wide and a strong wind picks up, blowing cold air around us both.

_This can't be good. _Yet I'm rendered powerless due to these stupid chest pains. Richter walks over and crouches down to my level.

"Now, let us go…to her." He holds out his hand and suddenly everything goes slightly out of focus. My body responds on its own and I end up taking his hand unwillingly.

_What's happening to me?_

But as I internally fret, I stand and we walk hand in hand towards the mansion.

**.o0o.**

We end up in the room where I first saw Cordelia. But before that, we went to my room. Richter said that there were a few things I wouldn't need anymore.

As much as it pained me. I was forced to give him my father's diary along with the picture. But that wasn't the worst.

I was forced to leave my rosary behind.

I hated it. I had it with me since I was born, and now because of some stupid thing happening to me, it's now lying on my bed.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I was bound inside my own body with no control whatsoever. And now I'm here, standing opposite Richter with the diary and photo in his hand.

"There is no further need for this." He simply states and he turns both of them into worthless dust.

_Goddam you. Damn you to Hell and back, you bastard._

My body starts to move again and I stand in front of a bookcase.

_Good God, you're a nutcase, aren't you? What do you expect _this _to do? Open up like in some sort of spy movie?_

Life simply wasn't on my side. The door did exactly what I though it wouldn't do.

With him following close behind me, I enter a room with a couple of chandeliers, paintings and lamps. But the one main ornament of the room is a tattered, bloody dress on a mannequin.

_No…_

This was Cordelia's dress. Why is it here?

"There is no need for you to hesitate. The dress belongs to you." Richter says.

_No it doesn't, you idiot!_

But despite my wishes, I walk up to it and outstretch my right hand, aiming for the bloody white rose that's on the bust.

_Don't do it! Don't do it! _My mind screams but I make contact with the rose and everything turns black. Leaving me on my own.

Until Cordelia appears in front of me, that is. With her arms outstretched, she grabs hold of me and everything…just turns weird.

I can hear everything, I can see everything, I can even feel the ground beneath my feet. But I still don't have control over my body. Almost as if, someone else was controlling it. A completely different person has taken over my body, but I'm still conscious. I'm trapped in my own mind.

I turn slowly, I feel a sly grin spread along my face. "We finally meet again, Richter."

Richter bows to me. "My beloved Cordelia."

My mind freezes yet Cordelia still uses my body as her own as she looks at my hand and starts to laugh. I'm not laughing, I'm horrified.

_This is not good._

_This is not good at all._

* * *

**I'm sorry Eliza.**

**We shall see if her situation improves before Sunday 23:59. Fingers crossed!**


	20. The 'Reborn' Cordelia

**So...as you can see, I didn't manage to upload this yesterday. **

***Insert massive crowd booing***

**BUT I managed to upload today and I already have the next chapter ready to be proof-read and shared with all of you. We are nearing the end my friends...**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! **

**BE SURE TO VOTE FOR WHO I'M SHIPPING ELIZA WITH!**

**IF I SHIP ELIZA WITH YOUR LEAST FAVOURITE BROTHER DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT BITCH ABOUT IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The 'Reborn' Cordelia**

"Good God, I can't even strangle myself over here."

"Be quiet, you little whelp!" Cordelia whispers to me furiously.

"Calling me a whelp is basically calling me a bitch, you bitch!" I whisper back from the confinements of my mind.

You see, during the time that Cordelia took over my body, she stripped and then re-dressed in a sleek navy-blue dress with a red rose attached to the bust. A matching red rose somehow wove into my hair and a black beaded necklace with matching earrings somehow made their way onto my body as well. Completing the outfit, were a pair of navy blue-gloves which went up to my elbows. All of these I could handle pretty well. I didn't look like a hot mess for the first time in a while. But Cordelia crossed the line when she decided to wear heels. Heels! From that moment on, I hated her even more with a passion.

Now she's happily talking to Richter on the balcony as if I wasn't there with them; which I was.

"This reminds me of the good old days. We would forget about the time and dance the night away. It seems just like yesterday." Richter says, almost nostalgically.

_Que extreme gagging._

"Cordelia, my sister in law."

_Que even more extreme gagging. _I think, as Cordelia shushes him with her finger. "You call me that without even thinking. That's so cute."

Richter grabs her wrist. "It wasn't intentional. You are my brother's wife. That fact is inescapable." He turns his back to her. I am a man who fought with his brother over you and lost."

_My friend, you are a vampire, not a man._

"In an effort to forget you, I wandered the world for hundreds of years."

"But why? You don't owe anything to Karlheinz. There was no need to forget me." Cordelia outright purrs.

"Only a truly wicked woman would compel a response to something like that."

_Amen._

"You're so fun to tease, Richter. Let go of the past. As you can see, I have been resurrected, as you wished." She points to herself smugly.

"Hey, what the hell is the meaning to this?" A voice rings out.

"Oh, it's you, Ayato. It's been a long time." Cordelia turns to the new person, vampire, in the conversation.

"What have you done?" He demands.

"It doesn't appear that you're here to say how pleased you are to see me again."

_You don't say._

"As for why I'm here…Richter, would you mind explaining it to him? I need some rest." She requests as she starts walking away. "I'm not fully used to this body yet. She shouldn't even be conscious. Yet, she's trying to eject me."

_That's right Mother Effer!_

"It's tiresome." She says as she shoots Ayato a smug smirk. "I suppose this body isn't fully mine yet"

"Damn right, it isn't!" I call out to her as she walks away from the scene.

**.o0o.**

"You don't seem to realise that I'm using your body as my own. You should be proud at that fact." She says to me as soon as we're out of earshot.

"I don't care if you were the queen of England! You are using my body as your own!" I hiss. "How did this even happen anyway?"

She chuckles at my anger.

"Do you really wish to know?"

"That would shed a little light on things, yes."

"Very well, dear. I'll show you what happened." She accepts.

"Show me? How?" I ask dubiously.

She chuckles once more. "Oh Eliza, is there any other way then what I've already done?"

"What you've already done…?" I lose myself in thought for a moment before I realise. "All those times that I've been in the past…"

"That's right, my dear. I'm the one who showed that to you. Of course, the side effects you experience are the chest pains and the fainting, but you have the perks of having my heart."

"What do you mean by that?" I demand.

"…You'll see."

My body doubles over in pain as my heart contracts once again. Which results in me and Cordelia blacking out in order to travel to the past.

**.o0o.**

I (or Cordelia in my body) stand next to a dying Cordelia.

"This was just after Laito pushed me off of that balcony, as you can see."

"But it was before Kanato discovered you. You haven't been burnt yet." I deduce.

"It seems you're not as irritating as I originally thought. You seem to possess some form of brains."

_Oh, if I could only strangle you._

"Oh, Cordelia!" Richter of the past suddenly appears at Cordelia's side. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He asks with a worried expression as he supports her upper body with his arms.

"Richter, I have a request." Cordelia says weakly.

"Anything you wish."

"My body is done for." She takes a moment to regain her breath. "Please, cut out my heart. Then, I want you to implant it into another vessel." She asks, as she reaches out to him with a weak arm.

"I presume, that is the only way to keep you alive?" He voices his concern as he takes her limp hand.

"When the time is right, we will meet again." Her expression suddenly changes, as if she sensed something. "Oh, you must hurry. He's coming to incinerate me! Do it!"

_She knew that Kanato was going to cremate her._

Taking some time to prepare himself, Richter stands and draws his sword. He points it to her chest and that's all I see before I squeeze my eyes tightly shut. I'm sickened at the sound of sword meeting flesh.

I still don't see how killing someone is the ultimate form of love. The prospect of it makes me sick to the stomach.

By the time that I'm sure that he's done, I meekly open one eye to see him taking off her dress.

"I swear that I will resurrect you." He solemnly promises as he shuts her eyes. "Until then, this is farewell.

_One chest pain and blackout later…_

"So let me get this straight. Richter cut out _your_ heart, and somehow it ended up in _my _body?"

I ask as Cordelia looks out towards the lake, standing on the dock.

"That's the long and short of it, yes. But why you, you'll have to ask Richter for that. Oh I forgot, you can't."

_Why you little…_

She interrupts my thoughts. "You're a vessel, my dear. You exist now, but once The Awakening is finalised, your soul will be obliterated for all of eternity, leaving only me."

I give a gasp in horror.

"And I'm pretty sure that you know, as well as I, that The Awakening is swiftly dawning upon us."

In other words. I'm so bloody screwed.

With another smug smirk, Cordelia compliments the scene. "It is a beautiful moonlit night, tonight."

"Too bad I can't say the same about you." A voice rings out from behind.

Cordelia simply smiles and looks at Ayato over her shoulder. "What will you do _now_, Ayato? Will you kill me again?"

_Do it, do it, do it, DO IT!_

Rather than kill the smug woman controlling my body, Ayato says. "I used to be a bad swimmer."

_Don't use this time to reminisce, stupid kid! Save me already! _I internally scream.

"Yes, I remember. However you improved greatly, thanks to me." Cordelia congratulates herself.

Ayato pauses for a second. "Now it's your turn."

Cordelia simply laughs. "But surely you know, that I'm an excellent swimmer." She boasts.

Ayato shows no emotion apart from closing his eyes a split second longer than he has to.

_What's he do-?_

My thoughts are cut off when he suddenly pushes Cordelia into the lake.

Cordelia may be able to swim, but I can't.

In her moment of weakness I somehow manage to regain control of my body.

_Thank you, Ayato!_

I fight my way to the surface and call out to him, "Ayato!"

My hand finds the edge of the dock and I heave myself up with renewed energy. I steady myself on my hands and knees, coughing up water, before I collapse on my back suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Choco-Pan. Are you alright?" Ayato rushes to my side and picks me up bridal style, leading both of us away from the water. As soon as he sets me down on the grass I give him an answer.

"I can see why you all killed your mother. I bloody hate her." I comment as I take off the God-awful heels and chuck them into the lake. At Ayato's questioning look, I justify, "I don't like heels!"

He inches closer. "That wasn't why I was looking at you, stupid."

"What?" I freeze as he moves closer to my collarbone.

"Just be quiet. My body is unbelievably parched. I want your blood." He bites my collarbone with no mercy.

"Holy…Your blood is so filling now. There's no comparison." He bites again desperately, not holding anything back whilst he pushes me to the ground.

As he bites once more I think to myself. _I'm losing too much blood. I can't do anything._

"This is a first for me. As long as I have your blood, I'll never want…" He doesn't even finish his sentence, instead choosing to feast again.

"Stop, Ayato. Goddammit stop…" I plead weakly.

"Your blood is too sweet to give up. You belong to me. Your blood, your heart, your body your soul…your everything. Devote your blood and your life to me."

I do nothing as he leans in closer towards my lips.

_Goddammit no…_

"I see. It finally makes sense." Laito says as he suddenly appears with Kanato.

"I thought it was strange." Kanato pipes up. "Only just recently, the tiniest whiff of Eliza's blood smelled so sweet it would drive me crazy. Just thinking about it makes me exited again. Teddy, it was hard to restrain ourselves wasn't it?"

_Why is everyone going mad over my blood, all of a sudden?_

"I'd like a little drink of her blood right now. I have no doubt that it would be extremely satisfying. I'm feeling aroused already; and extremely thirsty too." Laito comments and then licks his lips. "Don't you know that sharing is caring, Ayato? It's not nice to be greedy."

"We want a taste too. It's not fair if you keep her to yourself." Kanato points out.

"Shut your trap." Ayato orders with a dangerously harsh tone. "As if I care."

"But I do," A voice rings out and the brothers all turn to find that I decided to speak out. "And I've had enough of this." Somehow, with renewed vigour, I bring myself to my feet and run away.

Whilst running I feel a stubborn tear run down my cheek and I swipe it away furiously. I've given up on crying; it doesn't do anything. With that mindset, I stop myself from crying...again.

* * *

**Oooooooohhh, why do you think that Eliza has given up crying? I'll tell you in the next chapter! **

**Bye! xxxxxxx**


	21. The Awakened Truth

**Hey guys! I know that it's been a while but there has been a few hiccups along the way.**

**The chapter is here though, so now you have something satisfying you! **

**Oh, yeah before I forget, check out my new story called, 'For The Love Of Takoyaki' if you want dome Ayato x Yui cuteness. I should hope to be really focusing on that after this story.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The Awakened Truth**

I don't stop running until I reach my room. I throw the duvet off of my bed along with my pillows to find the knife where I left it. With trembling hands I take it, unsure of what I'll do now with it in my grasp.

"Stop smelling like that, would ya?"

"Subaru?"

The vampire in question wraps his arms around me from behind, seemingly unaware of the dangerous object that I have in my hand.

Oblivious to the silver knife, he sinks his fangs into my exposed left shoulder.

I wince and mentally curse Cordelia's dress sense.

"It's so good. Now, I'll really make you feel my fangs." He bites once again, only this time at the join between my collarbone and my neck. "I'll destroy you if I keep going. Your blood…it's irresistible. More…I must have more! I'll make it all mine. Down to the last drop."

"No…" I whisper to myself. Subaru, of all of the brothers, I thought that he was the one who was going to protect me.

In my sorrow, I find that the knife has clattered to the floor. With me being the one who dropped it.

As Subaru lets go of me, I weakly collapse onto my unmade bed and out of the corner of my eye I see that he's picked up the knife.

"Does this mean that you're afraid of us now?" He asks.

"And if I was?" I give a breathy answer.

"Hmm." He gives the slightest hint of a smirk before saying. "You should hold onto it."

When I finally have the strength to sit on my knees, I see that he's gone and he left the knife next to me on the bed.

I give a sigh.

_This is all so messed up._

"It's your blood that's driving them mad, you know."

With a hardened jaw, I look up to see Richter standing on the opposite side of the bed with his back facing me.

"Their behaviour is quite out of the ordinary, as I'm sure you've noticed." He turns his head halfway to face me.

"I'm glad to see that chivalry isn't dead just yet." I comment as I force myself to my feet. I refuse to act weak in front of this bag of rude hot air.

"It's to be expected." He continues as he slowly makes his way towards me. "The blood of one who is nearly Awakened is irresistible to vampires. It makes them lose control."

"And yet, you seem perfectly fine." I challenge, meeting his eyes with mine.

"I'm not like those brothers, my dear." He smirks as he replies.

"They, however, will grow more and more agitated as each one attempts to make you his own. This will inevitably lead to an ugly conflict."

_Damn…_

"There will doubtlessly be bloodshed and ultimately many, if not all of them, will die tragic deaths."

I give him a stone-cold stare as I process the information.

"Now I know _what_ is going to happen, I'd like to know _why_. Cordelia already showed me that you cut out her heart and planted it into my body, but I highly doubt that you picked me up from the streets and did the deed."

"I knew you would want to come to that."

"I didn't ask you only for you to give me anymore games. I want the truth."

We stare each other down before he finally opens his mouth. "As you wish."

**.o0o.**

After spending his sweet time making himself comfortable, he starts the story.

"It's true that I had a tough time searching for a suitable host for Cordelia's heart. I searched for many years before I made a choice."

He looks down as he reminisces. "She was a stunning human. Almost as fine as a vampire. Almost. I knew that she would be the most suitable candidate to hold Cordelia's heart. But there was a problem."

I raise my eyebrow inquisitively at this.

"The woman was pregnant, and hopelessly in love with another man."

I stop him with my hand. "Permission to speak?" He gives his consent with a nod. "I can understand the whole pregnancy thing, but what's love got to do with the situation?"

He gives a smirk. "Someone had to fill in Cordelia's shoes while she was gone."

I raise my eyebrow once again.

"Need I explain it to you?"

"No thank you very much, I understand perfectly." _Unfortunately. _"So you continued searching?"

"On the contrary, I stayed. I intended to make her the host as soon as she gave birth."

"But…?" I encourage.

"I eventually realised that should the child be a girl, I could use _her _as a host instead and keep the woman for myself."

_Quite the gambling man, aren't you?_

"So I got closed to her. It was an incredible bore. She was a believer in God, she had been since birth. But never the less I became close to her, and then fate seemed to smile in my favour."

"How so?"

"When the child was born, the father ran. The man didn't seem man enough to handle the responsibility. On top of that, the child was born with a weak heart."  
"How the hell does the child having a weak heart equals to a good thing?"

"The mother somehow didn't seem to care about the father leaving. She was more concerned about the short future of her child. When I came and told her that there was a way for her child to survive, she took it immediately, not even considering the condition I gave her."

"You gave the child Cordelia's heart." I state. "You gave _me _Cordelia's heart."

"It's about time you caught on."

"What was the condition that you gave my mother?" I ask with hostility.

"You and I both know that you know the answer to that, Eliza."

"…You fucking fucked her, didn't you?" I ask hoping that it wasn't true.

"Eliza, I thought you were smarter than that. That wasn't the only thing I demanded of her."

I sift through my memories and stomach the cold hard truth.

'_**She has really weak blood. I recommend for her to drink 100% cranberry juice. It should improve her condition.'**_

"You murdered her." I state bluntly.

"My my, Eliza. No need for such strong words. I prefer the term, 'sacrificed'."

"For the sake of what, you monster?" I yell. "You murdered the most loving woman ever to roam this Earth for you own selfish needs!"

"Oh, is that a tear that I see? Have I struck a nerve?" He taunts.

I gently touch my cheek to find it slightly wet. I was crying, there was no denying that.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Knowing the truth about your poor mother who died ten long years ago."

"You shut up!"

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"Shut the hell up!" I demand with tears streaming down my face.

"I thought you gave up on crying after you mother's death, Eliza."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I scream before breaking down with my hands covering my ears.

I didn't want to hear any of it.

It hurt, it bloody hurt when my mother died. Everyone lied to me; saying that she simply died of illness when she died because of a monster.

I want to be left alone, but Richter is still here, still silently gloating. He wouldn't leave me alone no matter how much I pleaded.

_I just want Mum! Mum! Why did it have to be you? I want to see you again. Mum!_

With no longer any reason to stay awake, I fall asleep, wishing for dreams of good times; hoping that I'd never wake up.

**.o0o.**

I walk in the darkness that I've gotten used to. Somehow no longer afraid. Whether my courage is coming from anger or pure stupidity I don't know.

"Cordelia! I know that you're here!" I yell into the blackness.

"Whatever is that matter, Eliza?" I hear her voice coming from behind and turn to face her.

"You can have my body, on one condition."

"Oh? What is that?"

"It will take time for The Awakening to be complete afterwards, won't it?" I ask, waiting for confirmation.

"That is correct. Afterwards, you will essentially die."

"Until I die, let me at least dream about having good times with my mother." I demand.

"What makes you think I can do that?" She questions with an amused expression.

"Don't give me that bull. You're a demon, aren't you?"

"That I am." She mulls over my proposition for a little while longer. "Very well, I'll grant your wish."

She holds out her hand, a silent signal for me to take it.

"You'll keep your side of the bargain?" I question.

"My dear, you're willingly handing over your body to me. Of course I will show some appreciation."

Before I change my mind, I take her hand and I feel all of my energy suddenly drain from me.

**.o0o.**

The next thing I know, I'm met with Richter's amazingly hot face. Please note the extreme use of sarcasm.

But I shouldn't be seeing Richter. I'm not supposed to be seeing anything apart from good memories with me and my mum.

"How did you do it, Cordelia?" Richter asks as he takes Cordelia's hand and stands her on her feet.

"The foolish girl thought that she could bargain with a demon." She answers with a smirk.

_The bitch set me up! _I think to myself, furiously.

"Eliza should be sent to her death soon enough."

I feel light headed with fear, hurt and sadness.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Well, everything's going to hell.**

**Will things get better? (Who am I kidding, you all have seen the anime).**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Cat. xxx**


	22. Regrets

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know I'm a complete and utter b*tch and I probably deserve to be publicly humiliated and hung by my toes over an erupting volcano whilst being eaten alive by spiders. **

**I am so effing sorry! I have...abandoned fanfiction for like 3 months and didn't really tell you all. If you don't mind I'd rather keep my reasons private because I prefer to keep my personal life, well, personal. So I'd rather not have a dozen PMs demanding why I was away because they will probably be ignored.**

**There will be an announcement about what's happening with me at the end of this chapter so please check that out.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Regrets...**

_I'm an idiot. I'm am a complete and utter idiot. And now that's how I'm going to die. As a complete and utter idiot._

Let's just say that I'm not in the best of moods right now. If there was a wall I could bang my head against, then I'd probably do it. I'm at an all-time low, I unsuccessfully bargained my life away to a demon and now I'm paying the price. I'm going to die, that's the reality of the situation. Do I accept it? Of course not, but that doesn't mean that I can't change my mind.

I can't even communicate with Cordelia anymore. I'm left so weak that I can only argue and bitch to myself in my thoughts.

And now, Cordelia is happily lounging on a long chair, sipping on red wine and nibbling on strawberries whilst Richter seems perfectly fine sitting on the matching stool at her feet.

_Oh great, I'm going to die drunk as well. What a great way to go._

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice rings out from the lower part of the room. "I heard that our uncle was entertaining a visitor, but I never imagined that it would be you."

"It's been a long time, Reiji." Cordelia comments to him. "Too bad you're such a stick in the mud, otherwise you'd look just like Karl when I first met him."

I have to say that I agree with her about the stick in the mud part.

"Please refrain from invoking my father's name in no good reason. I find it patently offensive." Reiji asks politely, although I can sense something underneath; I don't know what.

Cordelia simply laughs. "Oh, don't be so standoffish. Come on over and talk to us." She requests with one her smirks.

"You're so transparent. Evidently, scheming comes as naturally as breathing to you." Reiji remarks as he appears before her a few feet away.

"Do I really need to explain myself?" Cordelia asks, and I notice Richter standing up from the corner of my eye. "Now that I've returned, it's crucial that I remain vibrant." She explains as she puts down her wine glass.

"Do you know what I despise most in this world?" At the sound of silence she answers her own question. "I despise boredom. Boredom can be excruciatingly painful for immortals such as ourselves so it's one of the most difficult things to endure. I'm sure that you can agree with me."

"Yes, you do have a point." _She does? _"I can certainly see how lack of excitement wouldn't suit you at all. I think death suits you much, much better."

Reiji and I actually agree on something. I haven't died already, have I?

Cordelia, however, just chuckles once more. "Why, thank you, Reiji. I'll take that as a compliment." She gestures to the stool Richter was previously sitting on. "Won't you come over and sit with me? I'd so love to talk to you, face to face."

Reiji simply does nothing. He shows no movement or emotion, whatsoever.

"What's the matter? Are you being defensive?" She laughs at the prospect. "Now who does that remind me of?" She questions with an air of evil teasing. "That's right, your mother, Beatrix. Just like her you supress your emotions and hide your feelings behind a stony exterior. But she ultimately met her meaningless and pathetic end, didn't she?"

Reiji gives a slight growl and hardens his jaw, which didn't go unnoticed by Cordelia.

"Oh my, don't tell me I touched a nerve? Beatrix never seemed to love you as nearly as much as she loved Shu, her eldest. So I assumed that you wouldn't mind if I slandered her just a little bit."

_Oh, aren't you a bitch?_

Reiji, however, seems completely composed. "I see how it is. Now I finally understand how you were able to turn my father against Uncle Richter, his only brother."

"Are you suggesting that I tore them apart?" She questions with a raised eyebrow. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were calling me the root of all evil."_ That's because you are. _"But you may be right. It's true that Karl and Richter were once on friendly terms. And I may be the reason that their relationship…deteriorated." She gives another laugh (cackle) at the memory.

"So you admit it? Well, their bond mustn't have been that strong if it was broken by a woman like you." _I'm starting to admire you, Reiji. _I think as Cordelia titters. _Seriously woman, you've only had some strawberries and some red wine. Why are you laughing so damn much?_

"You're remarkably observant, aren't you? Especially given that you're Beatrix's son." She remarks as she stands up and walks over to him. "I suppose I like you even more now."

She suddenly wraps her (my) hand around his neck and pulls him down. "Yes, it's just as I thought. You're eyes are like Karl's." She takes off Reiji's glasses and drops them carelessly onto the floor. "I'll let you in on a little secret, out of respect of your beautiful eyes." Her gloved hand caresses his face and rests on his chin. "Would you like to know why I came back to life?" She asks as her thumb rubs over his lips, causing them to open slightly.

_This chick is seducing him! In my body! When she's like centuries older than him! This is wrong on so many levels._

"I came back to take revenge on Karl." She whispers into his ear. "I'm looking forward to it. I plan on making him pay by taking his life."

"You would take revenge on him _not_ loving you?" Reiji enquires.

"Reiji, my dear, it would seem that you don't fully understand women yet. My desire to kill him is the ultimate proof of my love for him." _Again with this 'murdering equals love' bull?_

"In other words, you plan on forcing your love on him, whether he wants it or not." _ I'm betting on the 'or not' part of things._

Cordelia draws away from him in slight aggravation. "You seem extremely fond of talking out of turn, dear boy. I think I know how to silence that mouth of yours."

I internally roll my eyes. _Listen Cordelia, I already thought about the duct tape, but that didn't work out well._

What she does stuns the hell out of me. Next thing I know, Cordelia, in my body, is _kissing _Reiji. When she draws back at his lack of reaction, she kisses him once more and this time he responds by wrapping one arm around her (my) waist and returns the kiss.

_Holy crap. Now I _know_ that my body's drunk._

Cordelia ends the kiss with another chuckle.

"Don't toy with me, Cordelia." Reiji demands.

"But I can't help myself." _I wonder why? _"I find myself interested in you as a man."

_You are his goddamn step-mother!_

"And what of my uncle? How does _he _feel about this?"

"Oh, don't worry about Richter. He won't mind whatever I choose to do." _Because he knows that you're a slut. _"So, let's pick up where we left off. We have all the time in the world."

She draws her face closer to his. "Now, I'm waiting."

Reiji draws his lips closer to hers and I silently panic about whether he's going to kiss her. Me. You know what I mean!

Then he chuckles. "I think I have to pass. Corrupt women with loose morals do nothing for me. I'm not the least bit attracted to you."

_Thank every single good thing in this world. _I think in relief.

Cordelia, however, isn't all that pleased. She steps away in anger and the next thing I know, a smacking sound resounds throughout the air and Reiji has a faint red mark on his cheek. In a less formal explanation, Cordelia slapped Reiji in the face.

_Yes! At least I have one happy memory to go by!_

"Come on now, let's cool it with the fighting, ok? We're all family here." Laito says as he appears at the bottom part of the room.

"Laito." Cordelia exclaims.

"I'm quite surprised to see you here. I'd figured that I'd see you next time in hell, Mother."

"I'm sorry that I didn't live up to your expectations." She apologises, but let's face it, she doesn't mean one word of what she says.

"There's no need to apologise. It's better than I could've expected." He simpers in return.

Kanato slowly approaches his brother's side.

"Aww, if it isn't my little song bird. Would you please sing a song for mummy? Entertain us with your beautiful voice again, just like in the old days." She requests.

"Is that you, Mother? How can it be?" He asks in almost a scared tone.

"Oh, be quiet, Cordelia. Neither you nor Richter belong in this house." _Mansion. _I correct Subaru. He walks to be with his brothers as well. "Get lost, both of you."

"You perform the tough guy so well, Subaru." Richter finally speaks up. "It's such a shame that you're unable to protect your own mother."

That touched a nerve.

"SHUT UP!" Subaru shouts as he springs up to the balcony ledge and aims a right hook at Richter's face. Richter simply grabs it and twist Subaru's hand with a sickening crack. Subaru aims a kick for Richter's middle, misses, and then swings back down to the ground again, landing in a crouch.

"Feel free to challenge me for as long as you all like. None of you will ever be a match for me." Richter boasts.

A lazy laugh is heard throughout the room. "Are you sure you should be so cocky about that?" Shu asks.

"What is that?" Richter challenges, obviously bristled..

"You act like you're the tough one but you're just putting on a show."

"Shu, what are you trying to say?" Richter questions.

Then, all of a sudden, something that no-one could anticipate happens.

Shu stands up.

"Face it, you're a loser. You're not even worthy of licking Karl Heinz's boots. You'll never be head of this family." _Ouch, that was a burn._

Cordelia walks up to Richter's side. "Is this really the best entertainment you can muster up?" She questions with a disappointed look. "Please, you people" _vampires. _"Are as dull as ever. And you know what the worst thing is?" _You're still alive using my body? _"You're keeping me from being the vibrant woman I deserve to be."

_Woman, please, get over yourself! You're as vibrant as a lump of charcoal._

"Richter, dispose of them immediately." She orders as she holds out a familiar knife. "Do it right now."

"Let me see that." Richter requests as he takes the knife. "This is Subaru's silver knife, isn't it? It's highly lethal. One stab through the heart and it will be lights out for any one of them."

"Yes," Cordelia agrees. "They will disintegrate immediately without any pain. That only goes to show how much I love them." _I'm not going to comment on that anymore. _"Now, dispose of them quickly and I'll be more than happy to make you the next head of the family."

"So, if I kill them for you, you swear to make me the next head of the family?" Richter questions.

"Yes."

"Well, that's strange."

"Huh?" _I'm with her there. _

"I was under the impression we'd already agreed upon that. Was it not one of the terms we discussed about when you lay dying? You solemnly swore that if I saved your life, you would grant overall authority of this family to me."

_This is a plot twist._

Cordelia hugs his arm fawningly. "Richter, you must know that I would do anything you desire, my darling. Now hurry up and dispose of those pesky boys. Do it for me, won't you?"

"You are a fool. You're useless to me like this, nothing more than damaged goods. Do you really think I want you in this condition? The only thing I really need is your heart. Once I awaken the girl who possesses your heart and make her mine, I will become the next head of the family. I can do it all without your assistance."

_Oohh. How's that for entertainment, Cordelia? _

Cordelia backs away from him. "So you've been planning this from the moment I intrusted my heart to you? Tell me that's not true."

"Oh dear, did you only just realise?" He turns to her. "You're not the one who has been using me this whole time, I am the one who has been using you."

_If only I was able to eat some popcorn, here._

He grabs her by the arm and bares his fangs.

Wait, what?

No! I'm not going to die by his fangs! But I can't do anything. Oh, I'm so bloody screwed.

"Hey, I've had it with the both of you. Would you just shut the hell up, already?" If there ever was a time I'm glad to see Ayato's face, this is it. "Get your paws off her, she's mine. You can't touch her without my say so."

_Wait, so he can touch me_ with _your say so? _

I'm jolted out of my thoughts when Richter draws a sword from a nearby sword rack and points it towards Ayato. "Don't you dare interfere!" he warns. With a slash of his sword, he forces Ayato back.

"Why you…" Ayato growls.

"Hey, Ayato!" Laito momentarily catches Ayato's attention and throws a sword towards him. Ayato catches it with ease and readies himself for a fight.

"Your free ride is now officially over, Richter. I'll make you regret the first moment you entered this house." _Yes! You do that!_

"What are you going to do about it, you gutless worm?" Richter questions and then the two swords clash. With vibrant fury, Richter forces Ayato back and before I know it, Ayato is pinned to the wall with a sword in his left shoulder.

I gasp at the sight, and with a terrified scream I watch as Richter pulls out the sword, causing blood to rapidly escape from the wound. Ayato, with no strength left, drops his sword and falls to his knees.

_No…_

Ayato's hurt because of me. He fought Richter for me. And as I look at Richter raise his sword above his head I think to myself. _Now, he's going to die because of me._

With an evil grin, Richter orders, "Stay right where you are."

"Ayato." Someone calls out his name, and when his eyes meet mine, I know that it was me. I regained control over my body. With a little fire in my heart, I know what I need to do. With tears welling in my eyes, I whisper. "Thank you."

I whip out the knife from Richter's pocket, wrestle out of his grip and run just far enough for no-one to stop me from what I'm about to do.

I look at the knife in my hands. There's so much I want to say but I know that I don't have the time. So I quickly made a choice of what to say, and in the end, I laugh scornfully. "I'm too damn stubborn to let anyone get hurt because of me."

_That's it...no more regrets now..._

And with that, I plunge the knife into my chest, and fall backwards as everything fades to black.

* * *

**There you are! ****Once again I'm every sorry for my unofficial hiatus and I hope that you can all forgive me.**

**So yeah this announcement.**

**I have written the rest of this story already on Word. I have a week off school this coming week and...*quickly checks* I only have two chapters left. I should either upload it this weekend or during my holidays but I promise that this story WILL be finished by the end of the month and if I don't then...you all decide my fate.**

**After this book finishes, I want to focus on the Ayato x Yui (hopefully short) story and finish that off before I start writing the Eliza x Sakamaki Brothers depending on which brother you vote to have first.**

**KK, I think that's everything. Once again, sorry for being AWOL. It's...not cool and hopefully it won't happen again. **

**I'll see you all soon!**


	23. And Relief

**This...was...possibly...the worst day...of my life...I HAD NO WIFI! IT WAS TORTURE!**

**Nothing else to say really...Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

…**And Relief**

In the white, I find that although I committed suicide, I still have some sort of conscious. It's as if I'm in some sort of coma. Although, I have no idea what being in a coma feels like. All that I know is that I'm in some sort of state where I can't move, but I can still feel the pain of the knife in my heart. I can feel my body losing its warmth. I can feel someone clutch their arms around me. And then I hear a terrifying voice.

"Her heart is mine!" I hear Richter yell, and then next thing I know I hear the sickening sound of sword meeting flesh and the sound of pained gasps.

_No...If Ayato died…_

"Hey, open your eyes." Ayato pleads quietly. He's still alive…sort of.

But I see the light as my eyes open and I know that I'm not doing this by my own will.

"Only a foolish girl would stab herself." Cordelia's voice comes out of my mouth. "Stupidity like that just makes me laugh. It's just a matter of time of time before The Awakening is complete and she dies for good. And when that time comes, her very soul and her body will be mine for good. Mine until the end of time." And with that, Cordelia returns to her dormant state and my eyes close without a fight once again.

_At least no-one else is hurt. As soon as I die and Cordelia wakes up, they can kill her. God, at least let them do that, for me._

"I can't believe that she's go and stab herself." A voice calls speaks out. "Seems like our Little Bitch has more guts than we thought." _Thank you Laito._

"She's caused a lot of trouble, for a girl who's supposed to be bait." _I try my best, Shu._

"So what happens next? Do you think her body will still disappear?" Kanato asks.

"Subaru." Ayato calls out, ignoring the question. "What do I do? Is it ok to pull the knife out now?"

"No." Subaru stops him. "You should let me do it." And then I feel the knife being gently pulled out of me and I almost feel empty. I shouldn't be feeling like that. I should be grateful that the knife was taken out.

Ayato holds me in a firmer grip and carries be bridal-style down the stairs and lays me to rest and one of the sofas. With the way that my hair is, it's crushed between the armrest and my head feels uncomfortable but I can't do anything but withstand the discomfort. Somehow, Ayato sensed this and lifted my head to gently undo the bun Cordelia made when she took over my body earlier, and place my head back down on a pillow.

_Thank you, Ayato._

Although this is going to leave my hair really tangled.

"It looks like she's getting paler." I hear Kanato comment. "I didn't think that was possible for her skin tone." _Well, aren't you quite the flatterer?_

"She could awaken at any minute." Shu replies.

_Oh, crap, no. _

"There has to be some way to drive the old bitch out of her." Ayato encourages.

"Reiji is working on a potion as we speak." Shu calms him down.

_I just hope that it works. _So far, it seems that it's the only flicker of hope in this endless night.

I suddenly grunt in pain. It hurts so damn much. I feel like my soul is splitting in two and one half is trying to control the other and vice versa. Then I realise, I'm fighting against Cordelia for my body. I'm fighting for my life.

And if I don't succeed, that flicker of hope that I mentioned is going to die along with me.

"Seems like she's in a lot of pain, doesn't it?" Kanato asks a little while later.

_You don't, bloody, say? _

I hear footsteps and I feel someone breathing close to my face. "Hey, wake up." I hear Ayato softly demand.

As a reply, I writhe in pain once again as I experience the spitting sensation.

"What the hell is going on with her?" Subaru asks angrily.

"I suspect that it's The Awakening." Shu answers. "It looks to me that it's already started."

"I'm a little worried." Kanato confides. _Why, why are you worried? _"There doesn't seem to be a precedent for this situation. No mortal woman has ever awakened with the power of a vampire, right?"

"That's right. Because no vessel has ever been able to endure the process." _Well isn't that great news? I'm so screwed._

"But it's completely different this time." _How so, Ayato? _"She has that woman's vampire beating in her chest."

_Once again, she's a vampire. And trust me, having her heart in my chest is a complete pain in the arse._

"Tell me the truth, do you really think she's going to die?" Kanato asks. "Isn't there any way we can save the girl."

"Yes there is, but it's incomplete." Reiji answers as he enters the room.

"Reiji, what is it you've got in your hand?" Ayato asks cautiously.

"A remedy that will kill that woman, once and for all." _Please tell me that you're talking about Cordelia._

"This is unusual. It's not like you to come forward with an unfinished product." Ayato points out.

_There goes the rest of my optimism._

"Why is it incomplete? What's missing?" Shu presses.

"I believe that all I need is a piece of Cordelia." He says.

_Oh, that's not so bad. _I feel a little bit of my optimism come back.

"That's impossible. We disposed every trace of that woman." Subaru reminds everyone.

_Aaaaand, that's the sound of my optimism flying away._

"Actually, I have something." Kanato confesses. I hear the sound of something ripping and then he says. "Maybe you can use this. I don't need it anymore."

_Use what? You know what? I don't care as long as it works. _I grunt through another splitting pain.

"Is this what I think it is?" Reiji asks.

Whatever he thought it was, I hear a faint swishing sound; and afterwards a faint sound of a smirk.

"So that did the trick." Ayato congratulates.

Seems like there's hope after all.

"Shall we wait for Laito?" Ayato questions his brothers.

"Aww, I'm flattered that you thought of me." Laito calls out.

"Where were you?" Subaru asks suspiciously.

"There's no fun in saying that." Laito answers in his teasing tone. "But by all means, let's see if this works."

"Who's going to give it to her?" Kanato asks quietly.

"Ayato might as well give it to her. He has the potion and he's closest to her." Shu justifies.

"All right." Ayato commits and I hear him crouching down to my level. "Please work." He whispers so quietly so that only I can hear.

I feel something cold press to my lips and I feel liquid rushing down my throat.

I feel a part of me melt away and in a distant place I hear the cry of Cordelia in vain.

"Eliza?" I hear Ayato's voice call out and slowly, I open my eyes, adjusting to the light.

After a shaky breath, I say. "You didn't kiss me, like in Sleeping Beauty or something."

He chuckles slightly. "Why? Did you want me to?"

"Good God, no."

I turn my head and see all of the brother watching with slightly relieved faces.

"You know, for a bunch of vampires who have a really messed up family, you all aren't that bad." I smile slightly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get out of this God-awful dress, getting something to drink and then going to bed. I'm so damn thirsty."

I get up from the sofa and try to make my way to my room when I stumble and fall to the ground, scraping my leg against the carpet.

Seeing blood seep out of the wound, I look up at the brothers and see them staring at my bleeding leg.

"Do not tell me that I'm going to have to run to keep my blood, two minutes after I became conscious again. Can I at least have a five minute head start to get changed?"

"Nope." All of them reply.

"If I fall down a flight of stairs and break my neck I'll be haunting all of you for the rest of your immortal lives, and I will make them hell."

And with that , I run for my life; again.

These brothers can be diabolical at times. But, if I'm completely honest, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**IT'S NOT OVER YET! ONE MORE CHAPTER!**


	24. Epilogue

**There is a bunch of stuff at the bottom that I'd really appreciate you would read if you don't mind. So please read that.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"One of these days I'm going to end up running Subaru's knife through them all." I grumble to myself, making a mental note.

Not only are the brothers sadistic, they also have a sense of humour that's on a different level to mine. I hid in a small compartment of a random desk for at least half an hour before I heard Laito saying.

"Little Bitch? You can come out now. Shu said that we're no allowed to suck your sweet blood. Maybe some other time?" He gives his signature chuckle at the thought.

I'm not in a particularly good mood after that stunt.

"All I want to do is sleep for a week." I sigh to myself as I tie my hair up in a bun for the night.

"Not a good thing to say when you've just defied death." A voice says from behind.

"How many times do I have to tell you to NOT poof into my room?" I turn around and meet Ayato's eyes.

"About the same amount of times that I tell you that Yours-Truly can go wherever he likes." He answers as he steps closer to me.

"Is there a reason for this, Ayato?" I ask with a tired sigh.

"I thought you might want this back." He says as he holds something up for me to see.

I give a happy gasp. "My rosary! You got it after I left it." I say as I gratefully take the object and fasten it around my neck. I decide to tease him a little. "Are you going soft, Ayato?"

He scoffs. "Me? Soft? Seems like you're as dumb as a pancake as well being as flat as one."

"At least I'm smarter than _you_, Tomato-Head."

"Watch your mouth." He warns as he grabs my elbow.

"Nah-ah, Shu said that you can't suck my blood, remember?" I say with a smirk.

"Shit." He swears as he remembers. He starts to walk away. "Come with me, Reiji wants all of us."

"Ayato, I'm in a tank top and pyjama bottoms and I was about to go to sleep. Has there been a fire or something?" I ask, wanting to know the reason why I'm being denied sleep.

"That's not the reason he wants us but, yeah there has been." He says as he turns back to me.

"…Who started it?" I ask no longer surprised.

"Laito."

"Any casualties?"

"Just a dead bastard and a dress that's been burnt to a crisp."

"So Richter is-"

"Dead? Yeah."

We let silence linger for a while as I take in the news. Seems like I took too long since next thing I know, Ayato is walking out of the door.

"So are we dancing on his grave?" I ask as I start to join him walking.

"I wish, but he doesn't deserve one." He answers as he leads the way. "We're locking _that_ room again. Reiji thought that it would be best if you did the honours."

"Why me?"

"Sealing the room means sealing Cordelia's soul again. Although the fire spread throughout the entire room so there's next to no chance of her coming back. All thanks to Laito." He remarks as he places his hands behind his head. "Now, Laito gets all the glory even though I'm the one that saved everyone."

"What about me? I'm the one who had to put her whilst nearly dying!" I ask, offended.

"Yeah, you played a small part." He teases and I push him off of his path. "I was joking!"

"I can never be sure with you lot."

"And we don't expect you to." A new voice joins our conversation and I find that we've met all of the brothers outside the forbidden door. "That would be mortifyingly boring." Laito comments with a tip of his hat.

"Teddy didn't like being bored." Kanato comments with a sad smile. _Oh, Kanato._

"Teddy hasn't died in vain just yet, Kanato. I'll fix him for you if you want." I offer.

"You can do that?" He asks curiously.

"Of course! How do you think I got that skirt which drives Reiji mad?"

"I beg your pardon? Are you implying that you _made _that monstrosity?" Vampire in question asks, horrified.

"That _monstrosity _hasn't gotten me in detention yet, so we're good. You still have you family's reputation despite being the weirdest family I've ever met." I soothe him.

"This is tiresome. Can we get this over and done with, already?" Shu asks with a yawn.

_Damn, he's more tired than usual. I didn't know that was possible._

"For once, I agree with him. Let's wrap this up quickly." Subaru slightly growls.

"I thought Laito wrapped it up when he torched the place?" I ask in confusion.

"Another reason that we're locking it." Ayato replies.

"Huh?"

"When Laito decided to burn the place, he used his own special type of flame. An unfortunate ability that all of the triplets seemed to inherit." Reiji sighs. "These chains should be able to nullify all uses of magical abilities."

"Aww, Reiji. They're not 'magic' as such. More like…'talent'." Laito giggles.

"There's apparently talent in burning down an entire room." Reiji retorts with a disapproving glare.

"Not just an entire room." Kanato whispers.

An uncomfortable silence fills the corridor as we all know what he's talking about.

_You just _had _to bring that up, didn't you?_

"That's in the past." I speak up and all heads turn to me. "The bitch is dead now. She can't hurt any of us. Neither can Richter. And if anyone else ever tries. They're having their arse kicked, their eyes gouged out, and being slowly stabbed to death; and that's just by me. I don't know what the hell you guys are going to do." I chuckle softly.

Everyone seems to have a slight smile on their face, all apart from Reiji who just seems horrified.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" I say, trying to lighten up the dismal mood.

I make my way towards the door and find that there are already six chains connected to the giant padlock in the middle. The only thing out of place was a chain simply hanging.

Seven chains, seven people; or in this case, six vampires and one human girl who has a demon's heart. Whether the whole concept is on purpose or coincidental, I'm not going to ask and have they tease me for being sentimental or something.

Instead, I take the lone chain and weave it into the padlock. Before I shut the door for hopefully forever, I turn around and ask. "I don't have to give a speech or anything, do I?"

They all glare at me.

"Forget I asked."

I turn back to the padlock and say a few words in my head. I really wanted to say 'Hope you burn in Hell.' Or something like that, but the something inside wouldn't allow it, so instead I thought.

_Rest in peace, Cordelia, and stay dead this time._

I seal the door forever and suddenly see a ghostly form of Cordelia.

Back away in fear; and then snarl in anger. "You stay away from me, bitch!" I clench my fist and then unclench it, revealing flames in my hand. I wasn't scared, and with a primal scream I aim for the door when I hear,

"Eliza! Calm the fuck down!"

Ayato appears in front of me.

"Get out of the way!" I scream furiously, before all I feel is my face suddenly whipping to my right and a stinging sensation on my cheek.

In my mild shock, the fire falls from my hands, and Laito and Kanato start stamping it out.

With heavy breaths, I look up at Ayato's face. A mixture of anger and fear. I look past him and see that Cordelia's ghost is no longer at the door.

"What the fuck was that?" He shouts at me.

"I don't know." I answer in a shaky voice. All of the brothers look at me with a mix of worried expressions. "This isn't over, is it?"

At their solemn silence I know the answer.

This isn't over.

It isn't over at all.

* * *

**I'VE FINISHED SOMETHING IN MY LIFE! **

**Well, that's it. I've written my first fanfic and I'm damn proud of it! So many people supported me and I'd like to make a few shout outs to those people.**

**OtakuDL: For being the very first person to favourite and follow this story. You made me so freaking happy when you did that!**

**EternalNosebleed: For proofreading my stories even though you couldn't for the last few chapters. I am eternally grateful for you taking your time to point out my mistakes and improve me as a writer! Arigatou gazaimas!**

**Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4 Ever: For honestly being one of the best friends I ever had and you live up to your name! Fanfic buddies for life! You managed to put up with my craziness and my randomness without being scared off. For that you will always have a special place in my heart.**

**To everyone who has read this: You all actually like this thing? I started this not really expecting much people to read this and then suddenly I'm getting emails saying that people are adding this to their favourites and following the story and those moments made me have little explosions of happiness. Thank you all so much for enjoying this story! I honestly can't show my gratitude enough! Just be sure to vote for which Sakamaki bro I shall ship Eliza with first on my profile, or if you can't do that, send me a PM and I'll tally that on in my head.**

**I'll be updating my second book 'For The Love Of Takoyaki' soon enough hopefully. When I'm done with that then I will be starting the Eliza x Sakamaki bros stories and then go onto the next book which shall be called, "Who The Bloody Hell Is Eve?". You like? You like?**

**Well, that's all I really have to say. Once again, thank you so much for reading this!**

**Your forever grateful friend,**

**Dria. (my nickname irl! XD)**

**P.S What's everyone planning to be for Halloween? Imma be a modern version of Little Red Riding Hood!**


End file.
